


与君逢

by baiwuyue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 一见钟情, 修真, 原耽 - Freeform, 玄幻, 美人攻, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuyue/pseuds/baiwuyue
Summary: 林家二公子林清是个毁了容的病秧子，整日戴着面具。陆遥是魔宫魂萦宫宫主，魂萦宫喜欢到处抓捕美男子与之合修。这日陆遥把林清掳了去。回到宫里以后，陆遥摘去了林清的面具，才发现林清上半张脸居然是被烧伤毁了容的。正在陆遥犹豫要不要把这个病秧子弄回去的时候，林清醒了，他睁开眼看到陆遥，笑着开口道：“这位仙君长得真好看，我好生喜欢”陆遥不知怎么的居然被他虚弱病态的样子迷住了，他觉得自己疯了..........主cp：陆遥x林清副cp：白无钺（yue）x系舟1v1+he+一见钟情
Relationships: 白无钺/系舟, 陆遥/林清
Kudos: 4





	1. 陨落的天才

“后山怎么了。”

“不知道，那是劫雷云吧？”

“大师兄是不是在后山闭关？”

“是吧，都闭关半年了，难道这是要渡劫？”

“天啊，大师兄要飞升了，不愧是他，才二十岁就渡劫飞升了，这是我们这数百年来的仙道第一人吧！”

“哇，大师兄太强了。”

“......”

林慕站在山顶上，感受着肆虐的狂风将他的衣摆和头发吹得四处翻飞。他淡淡的往山下看了一眼。他已是渡劫巅峰，山脚下的任何动静、发生的任何事，他都能清楚地看到、听到。

十四年前，他被林家送来天渊门修练。

当时的他也没想到自己会有修炼方面的天赋。他七岁筑基，十六岁大乘。十九岁时就已经是渡劫巅峰，跃然成为当代修仙界的第一人。而如今......

他回过神来，温柔地扫过和他一起生活了十四年的同门师兄们。

好一会儿，才慢慢将视线收回，然后把整个天渊山都环视了一遍，才缓缓地抬起头看向天空。

天空中黑色的乌云正在以他为中心环绕翻涌着，云中噼噼啪啪地爆着些闪电。劫雷正在乌云中心慢慢聚拢。

周围狂风呼啸，似有恶龙在咆哮。

他勾了勾唇，用只有自己才能听到的声音，低声道：“果然还是有些舍不得。”

然后，狂风大作，将整个后山包裹其中。

“第七道，林慕师兄已经扛过七道天雷了。”

“第八道，第八道了！！”

山下的同门师兄弟们都紧张的看着天空，后山已被劫云包围，他们看不清里面发生了什么，只能担忧的看着天雷一道道降下。

“马上就是最后一道天雷了。”

“太好了，这都顺利地扛过了八道天雷，这第九道肯定也没问题的。”

然而这第九道天雷却迟迟没有落下，一直在林慕头顶盘旋，不断地凝聚着灵力、越来越大。

“这第九道天雷怎么聚了这么久，这外泄的灵力，感觉比之前的几道天雷加起来还要多，大师兄没问题吧。”

“肯定没问题啊，他可是林慕啊！”

话是这么说，可是大家都还是担忧地连手心都渗出了汗，一个个的紧张地拽着身边人的衣服。

最后一道，只要抗下这最后一道.......！

与山下紧张的气氛不同，林慕整个人倒是惬意的很。他看到正在聚拢成型、透着恐怖威压的第九道天雷，丝毫没有露出担忧的样子。

终于，第九道天雷成型了，巨大的轰鸣声震得人双耳阵阵发疼。

林慕明亮的双眸直视着天雷，他的嘴角勾着淡淡的微笑。

倏然，第九道天雷就那样带着狂风闪电直冲向林慕。

林慕握了握自己手中的剑，任闪电将自己整个人映的惨白。在天雷即将与自己相撞时，他释然的笑了。

他说：“永别了，林慕。”

然后他的身形消失在闪光之中。

最后一道天雷的灵压着实惊人，冲击之下竟震得整个天渊山都在隐隐颤动。山下围观的众人，纷纷结起结界抵抗余波。好半晌，余波才渐渐消退。

“啊，太好了，九道天雷终于都结束了，”有人擦了擦自己额头的汗水，说道。

“大师兄应该飞升了吧。”

众人纷纷开始整理因为被余波影响而显得有些凌乱不堪的衣衫。

“可是......劫后的祥云呢？”不知是谁突然问了这一句。

众人愣住了。

是啊，祥云呢？天雷是消失了，可是渡劫成功后的祥云也没有出现。

这怎么可能？难道林慕渡劫失败了？

不应该，不可能啊！那可是林慕！从入门以来事事都做到完美的林慕。

自林慕入门以来，给他布置的每个任务，每个课业，就没有他完不成的，他的人生字典里似乎从来就没有“不行”这两个字。有人甚至认为他是在天上犯了错被贬下凡间重新历练的仙人，他怎么可能会失败。

可是凡是渡劫成功后，天空都会出现飞升的七彩祥云，没有祥云就意味着失败。

那么如果林慕失败了，他现在在哪？死了吗？

当众人意识过来这个问题时，后背已经被自己的想法惊的渗出了一层冷汗。

林慕......会因为渡劫失败而死吗？

不可能，也不能，他们不愿相信这个结果。

对他们而言，林慕是他们的精神支柱，是支撑他们修炼的信念。

所以就算林慕真的渡劫失败了，他们也不信他会就那样死去。他可是林慕，他怎么能，怎么能就这么死去？

所有人都顾不得自己了，他们纷纷往后山奔去。想第一时间去见他们敬爱的大师兄，想听大师兄笑着对他们说，“哎呀，渡劫好难，我失败了。”

然而，后山山顶上什么都没有。没有人，没有剑，连衣服的碎屑都没有。

一种无法言喻的恐惧感在众人心中弥漫开来。

“他不会死的，不可能的.......”

“找！我们找找！！也许重伤跌下山谷什么的了！大师兄不会有事的。”

“对，找找。”

“我去那边找。”

“我去那边。”

然后所有人，包括门派长老，足足找了三天三夜，也再没有找到林慕哪怕一丝一毫的踪迹。

林慕就那样在天地之间，消失了。

\-----------------------------------  
微博@白无钺


	2. 病秧子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这白衣男子似是比女子还要柔弱，他跌坐在地上，猛的咳出一口血。他想支撑着站起身，却站不起来，只能坐在地上不停的咳着。

“来看一看，瞧一瞧咯，新鲜出炉的包子哟。”

“客官，您瞧瞧我这簪子多好看啊，很适合您。”

“这位公子，您长得真俊，要看看我家的扇子吗？只要二十钱。”

“不用了谢谢。”白无钺略有些无奈的推托着。

“啊，这扇子上的字写的可真好看。给我吧，我买，”旁边不知道什么时候多了个穿白色长衫的公子，一边挤到白无钺身旁，一边从口袋里掏钱，“给。”

“好嘞”店家开心的收过钱，将扇子递给那人。

那人接过扇子后，朝白无钺笑了笑，然后便打开扇子，边摇边离开了。

白无钺这才留意到那人的上半张脸上覆着个面具。看他行为举止优雅得体，应是哪家的少爷。只是不知道为什么总让白无钺觉得有些熟悉。

“那人……怎么好像在哪里见过？”一个女声从白无钺身后传来。

他回过头去看身后的女子，“师妹，你回来了。”

然后他又朝那位白衣男子离去的方向看了看，那里已经没有白衣男子的身影了，他微微蹙了蹙眉道，“确有一种……熟悉的感觉。”

“你打听到什么消息了吗？”白无钺问身旁的女子。

“嗯。”女子回道“魂萦宫确实在这附近出现过，我们边走边说吧。”

自林慕从天渊门消失后，已经过去了四年，现在天渊门的首席大弟子是白无钺，而他身边的这位女子是她的同门师妹许柳叶。他们两是天渊门在这年轻一代中修为最高的弟子，均是大乘期剑修。

近期，天渊门收到了双木镇寄来的求助信，说是魔宫魂萦宫在双木镇上四处抓捕美男子，弄的现在镇里的公子们都不敢出门，他们希望天渊门能出面处理一下这个事。于是白无钺和许柳叶便领了师命下山调查此事。

这魂萦宫也是一个修仙的门派，不过在各大修仙世家眼里，这是个魔修门派，他们以双修做为门派的立根之本。

倒不是说别的修仙世家看不起双修，双修法门在每个门派的内部功法里都有记载。

只不过一般的门派以打坐静心为主，双修为辅，阴阳调和，相辅相成。

而这魂萦宫呢，却以双修为主，打坐为辅。自是令各大世家所不齿。

据传这魂萦宫只收男子，而且只收美男子。长得丑的，就算境界再高也不收。且听闻这魂萦宫的宫主也是一个绝世美人并已达到大乘期修为，所以即使这是个为世人所不齿的魔宫，还是有很多人挤破了脑袋想进去和这位宫主双修。

本来么，这魂萦宫也没有做过什么出格的事，没有杀人放火，也没有烧杀抢掠，顶多就是有些荒淫无度。而且他们和各大世家之间也没有利益冲突，所以几个大门派也懒得管这魔宫。

只是从半年前开始，不知这宫主受了什么刺激，竟开始主动抓捕美男子。也不管对方修不修仙，境界高不高，只要是个男的，且长得好看，就可能会被捉去。

据说……会被带回去做男宠。

“哎，你说这魔宫宫主究竟是男是女，听说是个国色天香，倾国倾城之人。”许柳叶问道。

“不知……”

“若是男子，这宫主怕不是个断袖，竟有龙阳之好？”

“……”

“听说他半年前已经饥渴到连凡人都抓了。”

“……”

白无钺听自家师妹这般无所顾忌地侃侃而谈，耳根竟有些微微泛红。他抬起手，用袖子挡在脸前，轻咳了两声。

“不过半年前……不就是护山大阵被破的时候么，这两者之间会有什么联系吗……”许柳叶自然自语道。

两人正在路上走着，突然听到一个洪亮的声音回荡在集市里：“段绫！你都在我这里赊了四坛酒了，还敢来喝！”

他们顺着声音的源头看去，只见一个彪形大汉正站在酒楼门口，对着一个二十出头的姑娘吼着，“你不是有一堆姘头吗？叫一个过来先给我把酒钱结了！”

那位叫段绫的姑娘，个头小小的，又长得水灵灵的，很是可爱。但是那姑娘的行为举止却和她的长相非常不匹配。

她此时正毫无惧色的站在这大汉面前，右手提着一坛酒往嘴里倒。

等喝空了酒，就把坛子往地上一摔，然后狂野地用袖子抹了抹自己的嘴。

她抬头斜视着大汉，不屑地说，“我不就喝了你四坛酒嘛，真小气”

然后她往围观人群看了看，余光瞥到一个带着面具，穿着白衣的男子施施然的从旁边走过。这男子一手提着剑，一手持着扇，正轻轻摇着。脸上还噙着浅浅的笑容——一看就是有钱人家的公子哥。

嘿，就他吧。

于是她快速的闪身到这男子身边，双手挽住他的手臂，把他扯了过来，然后对大汉说，“我新姘头，酒钱他给。”

“啊？”那男子显然还没意识过来发生了什么。

他楞神地望着正气势汹汹朝他走来的大汉。

大汉走到他面前，上下打量了他一番，说，“就一小白脸，还带面具，遮遮掩掩的，一看就不是什么好货色，把那个……你姘头的酒钱交出来。”

“啊？什么？那个……是不是有什么误会？”那白衣男子很有礼貌的向大汉做了个揖，“在下……”

“在在在，在什么下……”大汉没等他说完，就伸出左手推了他一把。

结果这白衣男子似是比女子还要柔弱，这一推之下，整个人竟飞了出去，砸在了背后的摊子上。

“哇啊。”他跌坐在地上，猛的咳出一口血。他想支撑着站起身，却站不起来，只能坐在地上不停的咳着。

这下，段绫和那大汉都懵了。

“不是……我就轻轻的推了他……”大汉茫然的看着自己的左手，“男人怎么能这么轻…………”

“你……你你你你把我姘头搞成这样，你自己负责吧。另、另外，酒钱可别再问我要了。”说完，段绫挤开人群溜了。

只留下大汉在那里不知所措。

“那个……请让一下。”白无钺推开了人群，走到了那白衣男子身前，然后从怀里掏出一瓶药，倒了一颗给那男子喂下。

“唔……咳，咳咳咳咳……”

“慢……慢点吞。”白无钺说着，轻轻拍了拍那人的背，“师妹，你去帮他弄点水”

“嗯。”

“我去拿，我去拿。”那大汉拦住了许柳叶，自己走进了酒楼。

很快，他从里面取了一个茶壶和一个大碗出来。

白无钺给那白衣男子倒了一碗水，然后慢慢的喂他喝了下去。

“咳……咳咳……”可是那男子还是止不住得咳。

白无钺发现那人的脸上似乎滑落了什么液体。

“这人怕不是连眼泪都咳出来了”白无钺想。

“抱歉……咳……咳咳……在下……有肺痨”那人有些不好意思地说，他又咳了两下，然后抬起头看着白无钺和许柳叶，“在下……林清，谢谢…………咳……谢谢两位相助。”

然后他又看向了大汉，道“那个……我不是……姘……”

“我知道我知道。”大汉着急的打断了他的话，然后局促的抓了抓自己的衣服。

他虽然生的魁梧，却并不是不明事理的人。刚刚被那段绫气昏了头，现在也冷静下来了。

想必是个明眼人都能看出段绫诈了他，还顺带害了这位小公子。

他现在看着这满身是血的小公子非常不安，也不知道应该怎么办。

“我……”他抓了抓头发，想说什么，又说不出来。

林清看着他一脸欲言又止的样子，有些有趣，他用他那惨白的双唇扯出一丝笑容，说道“我没事，你别放在心上。我本来身子骨就弱，不管你的事。”

大汉看林清伤成那样还帮他开脱，更加羞愧了。

“那、那个，我去给你叫个大夫来，诊费我出”

“不必麻烦……”

“不行，你的伤是我造成的，我要负责到底。”说完，大汉就让店里的小二去请大夫了，然后又对林清说，“你……你们去我店里歇会儿吧，大夫很快就来！”

林清坳不过，只得让白无钺和许柳叶将他搀扶着进了酒楼。

这大汉是酒楼的掌柜，他给三人开了个雅间。虽说酒楼主要是卖酒的，但茶肯定也是有的，他让小二给三人上了几壶好茶，然后把请来的大夫领进了雅间。

大夫仔细地检查了一下林清的伤，说，“伤的不重，躺个两三天应该就能好了，我这边会给你配些调养用的药。不过这肺痨么………”

“啊，肺痨就不劳您费心了……这是我从小就有的病，治不好的。”林清笑了笑。

“嗯，这病确实已经到骨子里了，在下医术浅薄，怕是帮不到公子了。”大夫说“不过缓解用的药物，我还是能给公子配些的。”

“那我就先谢过大夫了。”

医生向三人做了个揖便出门抓药去了。

林清目送大夫出门后，转过头看向对面的两人道：“刚才真的很感谢两位，不知两位是？”

“我是天渊门第三十七代弟子白无钺，这位是我师妹许柳叶。”白无钺介绍道。

“啊，原来是两位仙君。”

“仙君不敢当。”白无钺顿了顿，又说，“你……姓林，不知你可认识林慕？”

“自是认识的，林慕是我的表哥，我记得……他六岁时就已经进入了天渊门修炼。”林清回答道。

“原来你们是表兄弟，怪不得你给我一种很熟悉的感觉，总让我觉得以前见过你。”

“嗯……或许我们真的见过，我十六岁时和家父一道上过天渊山见林慕表哥，或许在那时与两位仙君有过一面之缘。”林清思索了一下，回答道。

“啊，你是那个少年。”被林清这么一提，许柳叶倒是记起这个事来了。

\-----------------------------  
微博@白无钺


	3. 双木美男集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想着，如果哪天遇到心上人了，便把这剑送他。

六年前她和白无钺还有一些同门师兄想去别院找林慕问一些修炼方面的问题，却看到林慕在和人谈话。

在林慕面前，站着一个气宇轩昂的中年人和一个跟林慕年岁差不多的少年——并不是门派内部的人。

因为山上很少会来外人，他们就有些好奇来人是谁，几人便悄悄地躲在不远处的屋子后面，  
想偷偷观察一下。

但那时的林慕早已进入渡劫期，一点点风吹草动都逃不过他的感知。他自是很快就发现了自己的这几个同门。

他笑着带着那两个外人向他们走了过去。

许柳叶等人发觉自己已经暴露了，便也不再躲藏，一个个地从屋子后面出来，尴尬的干咳了几声。

“林师兄好。”他们向林慕打了声招呼。

“嗯。你们……在这里做什么？”林慕问。

许柳叶说，“没、没什么，本来我们想找师兄问点修炼方面的问题。既然师兄在忙，那我们晚些再过来吧。”

“啊没事，我已经谈完了。”他看了看身边的人，介绍道，“这是我舅舅和我表弟，因为我  
已经很久没回林家了，他们来看看我。”

众人便一齐看向了那两人，他们很好奇到底是怎样的家族才能培养出林慕这样的天才。

站在林慕身旁的中年人年岁已经有些大了，眉宇间虽有些沧桑，但那眼神却依然凌厉，隐隐透着些霸者之气，可以看出应是个久经沙场的人物。

至于旁边的那个少年，却显得有些弱不经风。他的上半张脸被完全毁去了，只露出一双略有些懵懂的眼。偶尔间还会低声咳嗽几声。

他似乎有些害怕，躲在那中年人身后，小心翼翼地露出半个身子和众人对视。

“清儿，别怕。”那中年人拍了拍他的肩膀，然后有些歉意的对着众人道，“不好意思，我  
儿子……刚经历过火灾，有些怕生。”

看来他脸上的那些伤疤，是烧伤，众人想。

“我还有些事，就先和清儿走了。”中年男人对着林慕欠身道。

“嗯，伯父慢走。”林慕回了个礼

然后那中年男人便带着少年下山去了，那少年似是有些不舍，离开时转过身腼腆的向众人挥了挥手。

许柳叶从思绪中回过神来，又看了看林清脸上的面具道，“原来你戴面具是因为……”

“嗯。”林清伸手摸了摸脸上的面具，笑道，“伤疤太丑，不便见人。”

又问道：“不知我那林慕表哥，现在可好？”

“他……”许柳叶面露难色，不知道该怎么开口，“他……哎……”

许柳叶“他”了好久，还是把事情说了。

“是这样么……”林清听完皱了皱眉，转而又说道，“我从小听闻表哥天资过人，应当不会就这么死去的。”

“嗯，我也不信他就这么死了”许柳叶咬了咬下唇，眼神有些暗淡的说，“一定还活着的……”

“对了，我还没问两位仙君来这双木镇是为何事？”林清问道。

“我们接了师命来此地调查魂萦宫，不知林公子可曾听过此魔宫？”白无钺看了看身边的许柳叶，见她神色有异，便接过了话。

“……有听过，府上管家让我这两天别出门，说是会被抓走，”林清尴尬地挠了挠脸，说“我……我这么丑，怕是看不上我的吧。”

然后他又有些失落地，低头小声嘟囔道，“虽然以前长得还行……”

白无钺觉得他是想起了一些伤心往事，便想换个话题。

他余光瞥到了林清的配剑。

他其实已经留意这剑很久了。

刚才在扶林清起来的时候，他用法力探测过林清的身体。林清体内毫无灵力波动，只是个凡人，丹田内也没有凡间学武者应该拥有的内力。

他不太明白，这样一个手无缚鸡之力的人为何整日带着配剑。

白无钺思索了一下，还是开口了，“这剑……”

林清顺着白无钺的视线看过去，他笑了笑，把剑拿了起来，摆到了桌面上，说“这剑......很不错吧。”

“嗯，是把好剑。而且似乎有种仙家的气息。”白无钺伸手摸了摸剑。

林清道：“我也很喜欢这剑，想着，如果哪天遇到心上人了，便把这剑送他。”

他轻轻地笑了一下，又继续道：“我不知道我的缘分哪天会到来，怕不小心遇到喜欢的人  
了，却没有带礼物，便天天带着这剑了。”

“原是如此，”白无钺道，“没想到林公子是想结识一位女侠。”

看他这瘦弱的样子，倒也能理解。

林清却只是笑笑，不答。

旁边的许柳叶像是已经从自己的情绪中恢复过来，她看向白无钺，开口道：“师兄，时间已经不早了，我们还是早些送林公子回府上去歇息吧。”

白无钺应允地点了点头，看向林清，问道：“不知林公子家住何处，我与师妹这便将你送回去罢。”

林清知道自己的身体状况不便自行回去，也不推脱，“在下住在林府，与这里隔着三条巷子。”

许柳叶听了，问道：“林府？据我所知这里只有一个林府。原来你是大将军林义燃之子？”

林清道：“是的，我是林家的次子，我还有一位兄长。不过兄长常年在外陪父亲征战。所以目前只有我一人住在府上。”他想了想，又问道“不知……两位仙君今晚可有住处？”

白无钺道：“我二人初到此地，还未寻找住所。”

林清道：“不若住在我府上。”

白无钺道：“这似乎有些……”不太好意思。

林清道：“两位今日帮了在下许多，请让在下也为两位做点什么罢。”

白无钺道：“即使如此，我二人便叨扰了。”

于是白无钺和许柳叶将林清送回林府后，也在府上住了下来。

一夜好眠。

第二日下午，白无钺和许柳叶坐在林府后花园的亭子中喝茶。

白天的时候他们又去镇上转了转，打探了些消息，然后委托林清帮忙查一下最近有哪些人在镇上失踪。

中午回到林府的时候，林清说府里的人已经帮他们查好了，等下就把失踪人员的名单给他们，让他们在亭子里坐会儿等等。

林府虽然是大将军的府宅，却丝毫没有将军府该有的威严和气势。

大约是因为林府的主人现在是林清，整个府内都清清淡淡的，没有兵甲利器，只有一些花花草草。林府后花园里有一座假山，旁边是一个人工湖，湖里养了些鱼。而在湖中央有一个小亭子，他们现在正坐在亭子中央，一边喝茶，一边看着往来的佣人。

府内的仆人大多是些老人，只有林清的几个贴身侍仆年纪比较小些。

“你们府上怎的都是些老人？”许柳叶向刚过来送水果的一个小厮问道。

“啊，这些都是之前在街边乞讨的老人，林二少爷看他们可怜，便让他们来府里工作。”他说着傻呵呵的笑了一下，“我也是多亏了林二少爷，才能有口饭吃，不然指不定还在哪被人打着呢。”

他把水果在桌子上一一摆好后，又说，“少爷刚刚让我去市集里买了些特色小食，说是一定要给两位仙君尝尝。我这便去给两位仙君拿来，请稍等片刻。”然后便朝后院走去了。

这小厮前脚刚走，林清后脚就进了亭子。

“实在是不好意思，让两位久等了。府上有些事，耽搁了好一会儿。”林清说着便在二人身旁坐下。

他将刚刚一直拿在手上的一本书，放在了桌子上。

许柳叶和白无钺便顺势看了一眼，只见上面写着——《双木美男集》。

许柳叶：“......”

白无钺：“......”

许柳叶问：“请问这是？”

林清道：“《双木美男集》”

许柳叶说：“......我知道。我是问，林公子把这书拿来是何意？”

“你们看这里，”林清把书打开翻到了第一页，上面写着：

序  
双木镇向来人才辈出，这美男子自然也是少不得的。笔者通过各方渠道，千辛万苦的收集了这些镇上的美男子画像，在这里分享给诸位，希望有赏美之人共同欣赏。

韶历1320年 春 段绫著

现在是1327年，这是七年前的书，许柳叶想。而且这个段绫，不正是昨天欠了酒钱跑路的那位吗？

不，现在的重点不是这个。

“然后呢？”许柳叶继续问。

林清将书往后翻了翻，翻到了目录页。这目录上，每一列都写着一个人名，而人名后面则标着这个人画像所对应的页数。他指着目录上前四个人名说，“目前镇子上失踪的便是这四人。”

许柳叶和白无钺顺着林清指的地方看去。他们暗自记下了那四人的名字，然后他们看向了第五个名字：林清。

“这个‘林清’该不是你吧？”许柳叶问。

“......应当是我，这镇上没有其他人叫这个名字了，”林清有些不好意思，“这毕竟是七年前的书了，那时候我的脸......还没有被烧伤。”

许柳叶用有些怪异的眼神看向林清，然后略带些玩笑的口吻调侃道“要是这魂萦宫的宫主按这个书上的目录抓人，这下一个，抓的就该是你了......”

林清有些哭笑不得，“应、应该不会吧......？”

正说到这，刚刚的小厮端了一盒糕点走进了亭子，“少爷，春满楼的糕点。”

“啊，终于拿来了。这是我让人特地去春满楼买的，请一定要尝尝。”林清一边说着一边将盒子打开，拿出里面的糕点递给两人，“春满楼是本镇著名的糕点铺子，平时都要排队排很久的。我这可是走了后门才能提前买到。”

白无钺和许柳叶见林清如此好客，也不好推辞，便接过了糕点品尝起来。

林清见两人已经吃上了，自己也拿了一块吃。

“好吃吗？”林清问道。

“嗯，味道确实不错。”白无钺答道。

“今日的糕点不知道是不是改了配方，似乎多了些和以往不同的香甜味。”林清说。

“神仙醉确实有些香甜。”小厮突然开口了。

“？什么......醉？”林清有些疑惑的看向小厮。

小厮静静站在桌边，嘴角噙着浅浅的微笑。

他看起来似乎和以往有些不同。

林清正想继续问，却突然感到一阵强烈的晕眩感。恍惚间，糕点从他的指尖滑落。

“唔。”他用手撑着自己的脑袋，努力不让自己倒下去。

但是他的四肢也渐渐变得无力起来。很快他就无法再支撑，整个人倒在了桌子上。

失去意识前，他抬起沉重的眼皮看了一眼小厮。

那小厮正站在那，满意的笑着。

\------------------  
微博@白无钺


	4. 魂萦宫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 林清眼角微微有些发红的看着陆瑶说，“仙君......我、我好热啊......”

白无钺和许柳叶在小厮说出神仙醉的时候就已觉察有异，当时就想试着把毒逼出体内。

但是却逼不出来。

这不是普通的迷药。

他们二人感到自己的身体渐渐变得有些不受控制，意识也开始混沌起来，而灵力也在一点点消失。不仅如此，体内还翻涌起一股异样的燥热感。

白无钺用手撑着桌子，努力用意志抵抗着药性，他的额头不停地渗出汗水。

“这是......什么毒......？”白无钺有气无力地问道。

“不是毒。”小厮笑道，“神仙醉，一种专门用在修仙之人身上的，合欢用的药物。不过我为了对付两位仙君，改良了一下配方，还增加了一些能暂时封住灵力的药。”

“不过对凡人来说，这剂量还是太大了些。”他瞥了一眼已经昏过去的林清。

“你是......魂萦宫的人？”白无钺问。

“嗯，”他缓步走到白无钺身前，用一只手抬起白无钺的下巴，眯着眼看了会儿，说，“你长得不错。”

“唔。”白无钺想挣脱开，却没什么力气，“你......放手......”

“你这淫魔......！放开师兄！”许柳叶在一旁怒目而视，想去帮白无钺却连手都抬不起来。

那小厮连看都没多看她一眼，继续抬着白无钺的脸仔细打量着，似是很满意地笑了，“回去再宠幸你。”

然后便走到林清身旁，将他打横抱起。

接着他脚下出现了一个巨大的传送法阵，将四人都罩了进去。

白无钺看着脚下渐渐泛起光芒的阵法，心里惊叹道，“这人举手投足间，竟能不借助任何外力和口诀，随意释放高阶传送阵。境界怕是比他二人都要高。”

一阵刺眼的白光过后，白无钺发现他们已经被传送到一个巨大的宫殿内。他和许柳叶正瘫倒在大厅的中央。他艰难地用手支撑起自己的上半身，抬眼看了看前方，那小厮正背对着站在离他们不远处的地方。手里仍抱着林清。

“小厮”走到一个柱子旁，将林清放下，然后转过身看向二人。

“啊，忘记把幻形术解了。”他自言自语道。

然后他的周围泛起一层淡淡的光芒，将他整个人笼罩在其中。

等光芒渐渐消去时，从里面走出一个，比原先那小厮身长一些、长相截然不同的人。

白无钺二人有些呆滞地看着向他们走来的人，他们终于明白为什么会有那么多人想进这魂萦宫了。

这人美的有些过分了。

此人身约八尺，着一身白色镶金外袍。乌黑的头发一半挽起，一半披散着，额前有几丝黑发轻轻滑落。他皮肤很白，五官像是精细雕琢出来一般，细长的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄厚适中的红唇，还有一双勾人心弦的丹凤眼。他虽相貌甚美，却也不似女子。

这般倾国之姿，怕是只有那位神龙见首不见尾的宫主才有了。

“你便是......”白无钺张了张口。

“初次见面，我便是这魂萦宫的主人陆遥，”那人笑笑，“也是两位想要抓捕之人。”

“不过.....两位倒是先被我抓着了，”他继续道，“既然两位对陆某人和我这魂萦宫如此感兴趣，不如就在我这宫里多住些日子罢，我不会亏待两位的。”他笑着，却没什么笑意。

“来人，将他们二人带下去。”陆遥说。

很快，便进来几个仆从，将白无钺和许柳叶拖走了。

陆遥不再去理会白无钺等人，他转过身看向林清。

林清此时还昏迷着，整个人靠在柱子上。

“此人便是.....”陆遥喃喃自语道，“不知为何要戴着面具，是怕自己太好看被人看上么，呵。”

说罢便伸手去解林清的面具。

当面具从林清脸上脱落时，他皱了皱眉。

这林清的上半张脸竟是毁了容的。

他此前听属下说此人是远近闻名的美少年，但不知缘何从几年前开始，出门便总带着面具。他还当这人是不想被骚扰才以面具遮容，原来是因为这个。

他有些烦躁地看着眼前之人。

他近来心情不太好，所以总想抓些美男子回来折辱他们，以此让自己快乐些。可他没想到自己今天竟带了个毁了容的病秧子回来。他是知道这人的身子骨很弱，原想着自己温柔些便好。但没想到这人竟是个连脸都不能看的。

陆遥思索着自己是不是应该把人弄回去，反正刚刚还顺带带了个白无钺回来，那人倒是长得很合陆遥口味，而且是个大乘期。若是与之双修，自己的修为怕是能精进不少。

正在陆遥准备把林清弄回去的时候，林清醒了。

“嗯......”林清闷哼了一声。

林清从刚才开始，就一直觉得有人在很远的地方讲话，朦朦胧胧的听不清。后来好像有人将他抱起来了，抱得他很舒服，他往他怀里缩了缩。然后不知道过了多久，那人把他放下了。

他是谁？林清想睁开眼，却发觉眼皮很沉。

林清觉得自己的意识一直在苍白的虚空中漂浮，混混沌沌的。

又过了好一会儿，他觉得有人摸上了自己的脸。那人的手虽然冰冰凉凉的，但是抚在他脸上却很舒服，像是凝脂一般。

那双手好像在解自己的面具。

是谁？那人是谁......？

林清很想知道。

他努力地让自己的意识变得清醒些。然后他又试着抬了抬眼皮。

“唔......”他终于很费力的睁开了双眼。

然后，他看到了陆遥。

而陆遥也在看他。

林清此时的模样着实有些凌乱不堪。因为被一路抱回了宫里，身上的衣服变得松松垮垮的。他的两只手无力的垂落在两边，脑袋靠背后的柱子支撑着，勉强抬起了头。

他愣神的看了陆遥好一会儿。

就在陆遥被他看得有些不耐烦的时候，林清开口了。

他说：“仙君，你好美，我好生欢喜。”

然后，林清苍白的脸上露出了如初晨般和煦的笑容。

陆遥愣住了。

不知怎么的，他竟然觉得眼前的人有些好看。

而且心口上突然传来一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，让人觉得痒痒的。

这是......什么感觉？

陆遥皱了皱眉，他不太理解这种奇异的感觉。迷惑间，他下意识的用手抓了抓自己胸前的衣服。

林清看到眼前之人，突然皱眉捂着自己的胸口，以为出了什么事，便想起身去帮他，“你怎么......”

“呃啊......”林清忘了自己根本没有力气，整个人刚离开地面，猛地又跌坐了回去，“哈......哈......我、我怎么了......？”

“你......”陆遥不知道怎么开口。

“呃......”林清觉得自己的身体有些异样。他很难受，额上渗出了一些汗珠。

林清眼角微微有些发红的看着陆遥说，“仙君......我、我好热啊......”说着他抓了抓自己的衣襟。

他的衣服本来就有些松了，这一抓之下，竟把右边的衣服扯下一半。

陆遥看着林清的这幅样子，觉得自己的气血有些翻腾。

不能再继续看下去了。他想。

“来人，”陆遥喊，“把、把他带下去......沐浴更衣。解......神仙醉也给他解了。”

“是。”来人听了命令，准备去搬林清。

“等等。”

“宫主还有什么吩咐？”

“......把刚刚那两人的神仙醉也一并解了。我今天不想见他们了。”

“是。”

等人都离开了，陆遥像是有些失力的，靠在了墙边。

安安静静的大厅里，他能清楚地听到自己的心跳。

比平时快很多。

我这是疯了吗？难不成是最近美人看得太多了......现在看到丑的，居然心动了......？

陆遥觉得自己应该去冷静一下，他起身向自己的房间走去。

林清被人带到了一个别院的小房子里。

他被人粗暴的喂下了一颗药，然后就被拖着去洗了澡。之后他们给他换了一身白色的中衣，又给他双手双脚戴上了镣铐，才离开他所在的房间。

被喂了药之后，林清觉得自己体内的燥热感消失了，但是身体还是没什么力气，只能勉强的站着——也站不了太久。

他的脑袋也清醒了不少，很快就记起了昏迷前的事，也终于是意识到自己如今所在何处。

他打量了一下自己的住处，干干净净的房子里没有太多的家具。一张床、一个衣柜、一张桌子，和几个凳子。桌子旁边摆着一个屏风，屏风后面有个木盆，可以用来洗澡。

这里的男宠都住这样的房间吗？还挺典雅的。林清想。

他参观完了自己的房间，便抬步走到了门口，他试着用手推了推门，门很轻易的就被推开了——并没有上锁。于是他便走了出去。他四处看了看，发现门口也没有人守着。

也是，就他这样的，根本不用人看着，怕是跑都跑不出这宫殿。

林清哑然失笑。

他信步走在宫殿的回廊上，来往的仆人看到了，也不拦他。看来是真的完全不在意他。

“也不知白无钺和许柳叶现在怎么样了。”他暗自叹了口气，一边走一边想。

恍惚间，迎面走来一个人。林清没有去细看那人，侧身给他让了个道，便打算自顾自地继续往前走。

“哎.....你！”刚才与林清擦身而过的人出声喊住了他。

林清回过头去看那人。那人穿着青色的袍子，头发在头顶束起一个发髻，长得也算是秀气——这魂萦宫内，似乎就没有长得不好看的。

林清记得这个人，刚刚帮自己沐浴更衣的就是他。

“请问......怎么了？”林清问他。

那人说：“你、你不是那个什么病秧子嘛，你在这做什么。”

林清回道：“随意走走......不可以吗？”

那人奇怪的看了他两眼：“可以的......宫主说不用管你，你爱走就走。不过我提醒你，不要再往前走了，那边是宫主的寝殿。你要想随意走走，可以去别处。”

林清道：“谢这位兄台告知。不知兄台怎么称呼？”

那人说：“我叫秦墨，你以后要是有什么事，也可以找我。”

林清道：“谢谢秦公子。”

秦墨见林清站在原地没有要离开的样子，又补充了一句：“宫主现在不知道为什么，看起来很烦躁的样子，你可千万别去惹他。”完了，又看了他两眼说，“而且你这般丑陋，宫主是决计看不上你的。”

说完秦墨不再管他，自己转身离开了。

林清见他走远了，便回过身，继续朝刚才的方向走去了。  
\---------------------

微博@白无钺


	5. 同眠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你......既来了，今晚就留下与我同眠。

陆遥靠在软塌上，一手撑着额头一手持着账本看。

今天的事着实让他有些胸闷。

他不理解自己自己产生的那异样感受是什么，也不想去理解。

他用手揉了揉自己的眉心，想尽快忘掉刚刚在大厅里见到的情景。

但是那病秧子虚弱地对他笑的身姿却一直在他脑海里挥之不去。

罢了，这段时间别去看那病秧子了，回头让人把他送回去就是。

陆遥轻轻甩了甩头，准备继续看账本。

他突然听到门口有些异动，恼怒地脱口而出道：“滚出去！我不是说了今天不要让任何人进来打扰我吗？”

说完他余光瞥了一下门口。

然后他愣住了。

林清站在门口。

林清此时只穿着一身单薄的里衣，手脚带着镣铐，没有穿鞋子，赤着脚站在门边准备进来。他听到陆遥的怒吼后，浑身颤了一下，然后身形滞在了门口，他脚上的铁索因为突然的停顿，发出了清脆的碰撞声。

他似是被吓到，有些局促地看了陆遥两眼，随后便垂下了眼帘，把跨出去的脚收了回去，准备退出去。

“......滚进来！”陆遥又揉了揉眉心。

他不去找这病秧子，这病秧子怎么自己找过来了。

“你来做什么？”陆遥问。

“看你。”

“看我作甚？”

“好看。”

“......”

陆遥觉得自己经营这魂萦宫多年，向来都是自己调戏别人，今天这是反被人调戏了？

他不再理林清，只管自己看账本。

林清慢吞吞的走到陆遥身旁，然后在离陆遥稍近些的地方坐了下来。他似乎觉得软塌很舒服，稍微调整了一下姿势，便整个人松弛的靠在塌上。

陆遥看着他，心道，这人是还没有理解自己的处境吗，怎的如此放肆。

“你可知我是谁？”陆遥还是忍不住又开口了。

“刚才不知，现在知道了。”

“那你还敢过来找我？”

“宫主好看。”

说罢，林清用手支起自己的脑袋，就那样直直的盯着陆遥看。

陆遥被看的有些心悸，他将身子侧向另一边，继续看账本。

“宫主在看什么？”林清问。

“账本。”

“这魂萦宫还需要做账？”

“呵。”陆遥冷笑了一下“魂萦宫在民间有开设一些胭脂水粉铺子和一些服装店。不然若真的只每日与人双修，不干别的，哪来的钱支撑这宫殿的开销。”

说完陆遥暗自腹诽，自己为何要跟他解释。

“嗯，也是。”林清瞟了眼账本，又说，“我之前有帮府里的人看过账本，宫主需要帮忙吗？”

“不必。”

之后两人便陷入了沉默，都不再说话。

整个下午，林清就静静的坐在陆遥身旁看着他。而陆遥也不去管他，就让他这么看着。

午后的阳光洒在两人身上，将他们的身形罩出一层淡淡的光晕。

待陆遥将账本看完时，已是黄昏。

他将账本收起放到旁边的柜子上，然后瞟了眼依旧慵懒地靠在软塌上着看他的林清，说道：“陪我用膳。”

“好。”

陆遥让下人去准备了两人份的晚餐，然后与林清一同进食。

陆遥一边吃着，一边观察坐在对面的林清。

林清吃饭的时候很斯文，细嚼慢咽的，也不挑食，荤素都吃。他似乎是留意到陆遥的视线，抬起头冲着陆遥笑了一下。

“咳。”陆遥试图掩饰。

陆遥今天过得很惬意。他自从半年前得知那个人的死讯后，已经很久没有这么轻松过了。有林清陪在他身边，总让他觉得心情很平静，不自觉的就会放松下来。

不如今晚也让他留下陪着自己，或许睡觉也能更安稳些。

“你......既来了，今晚就留下与我同眠。”陆遥说。

“要侍寝？”林清眨了眨他那澄清的眼眸。

“咳咳咳...咳咳。”陆遥被呛到了，“不用......”

“......怕你受不住。”完了又补充道。

“哦。”

于是吃完晚饭，林清很自觉的爬上了床，找了个角落缩着。

等陆遥洗漱完，褪了衣裳准备上床时，就看到林清整个人酥软地靠在床边。

陆遥道：“你是没骨头的么，怎么整日不是靠着墙，就是靠着板。”

林清轻笑道“还不是因为被宫主下了药。”

“......”

他确有给林清用药。

但是寻常人用那药，顶多就是手脚略无力些，并不会像林清这般，整日不是站不住就是找东西靠。

“我不与病秧子置气，我不与病秧子置气......”他在心里暗暗念叨。

等陆遥上了床，林清便很自觉的在他身边躺下。

陆遥随意挥了挥手，两边的帐子就滑落了下来，房内的灯也跟着一起熄灭了。

“靠过来点，让我抱着。”

“好。”

于是林清就往陆遥那边挪了挪，紧接着他就感到一双大手将他整个人拥在了怀里。

陆遥的胸膛很温暖，他的前胸紧贴着林清的后背，林清能清楚的感受到陆遥的心跳声。林清将自己的手盖到了陆遥的手上，陆遥似乎并不抗拒他的这些小动作，于是他就这么抓着陆遥的手睡着了。

这一夜，陆遥睡得很熟，也许是他这半年来睡得最好的一天。他一直睡到第二日正午才渐渐转醒。

他慢慢的睁开眼睛，然后看了一下身边。他发现林清早已经醒了，现在正坐在旁边，半俯着身子观察着什么。

他顺着林清的视线看去，林清正在专注的看着自己手里的东西。而他的手里，拿着自己胸前挂着的玉佩。

在陆遥意识到林清在看的东西是什么时，猛地一把将他推开了。

“呃啊——”林清整个身子撞在床栏上，随即“哇”的一声吐出了一口大血，将衣服与床单打的通红。

“唔......”林清用手捂着自己还在滴血的嘴唇。他原先苍白的脸色变得更惨白了。

陆遥知道自己刚刚情急之下没有控制力度。

他看着林清的这幅样子，有些愧疚与担忧，“你......”

陆遥微微抬起手想去扶他。

但是最后还是把手放下了，他皱了皱眉说出了与心中所想不同的话：“你不要太放肆了......”

“你不过......不过就是我抓回来的男宠。有些东西你可以碰，有些东西你是碰不得的。你要记着自己的身份。”

“嗯......咳咳......”林清靠在床边低声咳着，嘴角还是在不停的渗血。

陆遥有些不忍再看他，背过身去，用手指了指屏风后面，“你去、去那边清洗一下身子。柜子里有我的衣服，你换一套去。”

“......是。”林清应着，扶着床边，跌跌撞撞的走向了屏风后面。

“秦墨。”陆遥朝门口喊道。

秦墨推了门进来“属下在。”

“你去把床单换了。”

“是。”

秦墨应声向床边走去，他不太明白大早上的为何要换床单。

然后他看到了床上的那一摊血。

还是刚染上的。

秦墨心里有些疑惑，这大早上的，宫主在玩什么。

正当秦墨抱着床单准备出门的时候，屏风后面传来了林清的声音：“那、那个......”

“怎么了？”陆遥皱着眉问道。

“我戴着镣铐怎么换衣服啊？”

“......”陆遥默了。

他用手扶着自己的额头，对秦墨说：“秦墨，把他的钥匙给我。”

“是。”秦墨从自己口袋里摸出了钥匙递给陆遥。

然后陆遥就朝屏风后面走去了。

“你别乱动。”

“嗯。”

“......刚刚......是不是很疼？”

“......是有些疼......不过没事，我受得住。”

秦墨一边走出房间，一边听到了屏风后面的两人进行着以上对话。他更加疑惑了。

他思索着刚刚看到的一切。他不理解，不太能理解。

这病秧子是有什么狐媚之术吗？怎么来宫里第一天就和宫主睡了。不仅如此，这大早上的，还玩、玩的这么起劲......？

秦墨甩了甩自己的脑袋，不想再细想了。

于是这天之后，魂萦宫里就开始流传起了奇怪的传言。

什么“宫主美人看多了，所以现在喜欢丑的。”什么“林清其实是狐狸精啦。”，什么“林清床上功夫很好把宫主哄得一套一套的。”还有什么“宫主的癖好很特别，喜欢早上玩一些小游戏啦”之类的。

以至于后来林清在宫里行走，大家看他的眼神都有些怪怪的。

不过这都是后话了。

陆遥在屏风后面帮林清试擦了血迹后，拿了一套自己的淡蓝色长衫给他。然后陆遥看着地上的镣铐说，“你以后不用带着这东西了。”

“嗯。”

陆遥又低头沉思了一下，说。“你要是想回家，就去找秦墨，让他送你回去。和他说是我允诺的。”

林清没有回他。

陆遥见他没有反应，也不再多说。他伸手取了自己的佩剑出门去了。


	6. 你竟死了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您让属下查的人，有了眉目。

今日的阳光很温和，照在人身上舒舒服服的，会让人觉得有些慵懒，整个人都不想动。

正是开春的时节，门外的桃花开了，地上散落了一地的桃花瓣。微暖的风轻轻吹过面庞，好似有娇人的手在抚动。风儿微微带起些飘落的花瓣，让它们在院落里肆意飞舞。

整个景象给人一种又惬意又放松的感觉。

如果不是在这里的话，白无钺想。

白无钺被带到魂萦宫已有两日，他原以为自己会受些折辱，谁知这两日除了每日有人给他按时喂药以外，并没有受到什么伤害。

他被囚在一个小别院里，有自己的单人房间。房间外有一个小院子。院子还挺典雅的，白墙灰瓦，墙上还刻有镂空雕花。院子里放着一张石桌子和两个石凳，旁边还种着几颗树。

他的三餐都会有人送来，洗漱更衣也有人来伺候。若不是自己的手脚都被铁链锁着，全身的灵力又被封，别院外面还站着两个守卫，白无钺甚至会以为自己在什么世外桃源度假。

他坐在石凳上，拿起桌子上的茶水抿了一口。

嗯，倒是好茶。

他抬眼看了看门口的两个侍卫，自言自语道；“这宫主着实厉害，就连这守门的，都是元婴期。也不知他从哪里找来这么多长相俊美且修为又高的修士的。”

白无钺正观察着门卫，别院外突然多了一人。那人好像和门卫们说了些什么，然后又向两个门卫作了个揖，接着便进入了院子。

等那人走近了些，白无钺才看清来人是林清。

此时的林清穿着淡蓝色的长衫，脸上并没有带着面具。

他缓步走到白无钺面前坐下。

白无钺给他倒了杯茶，然后仔细端详了一会他的脸道“林公子这不戴面具的样子，倒是更像我慕师兄了。”

林清笑了笑没有作答，他斯斯文文地拿起茶杯小酌了一口。

白无钺继续问：“不知林公子这两天可好？他们可有待你怎样？”

林清说：“谢谢白公子关心，林清这两日过得很好。他们许是觉得我逃不出这宫殿，甚至没有把我关起来。”

林清又四处看看，观察了一下白无钺的住处，笑道：“白公子这住所似乎比我住的要好些。”

白无钺无奈的笑了笑：“若不是被囚在这，倒确实不错。对了，不知许师妹现在如何？”

林清道：“我刚刚去看过她了，无碍。只是大约和白公子一样，灵力被锁，被关着。就是......住的地方，比我两都差些。”

白无钺道：“这魂萦宫还真是......”

然后，白无钺似是想到了些什么，他犹豫着问了林清：“我听说，你昨日和那宫主......”

林清愣了一下，笑道：“这还真是传得快，居然连白公子都知道了。”

白无钺有些忧虑的看着他：“所以...是真的......？”

林清道：“嗯。”

白无钺若有所思的看着林清道：“难为林公子了。”怪不得这陆遥将他抓来魂萦宫两天，不闻不问的，原来竟是......

林清笑了笑：“我是自愿的。白公子不必担心。”

白无钺神色复杂的看了看林清，也不再多说。

这一日，林清便陪着白无钺在这小别院里度过，白无钺和他聊了些关于林慕和天渊门的事。

陆遥从外面回来的时候，已经很晚了。

“那病秧子许是已经回去了。”陆遥一边踏进宫里一边想。

他大步走到自己寝殿门口，不自觉的先抬头看了看自己的卧房，远远望去，房间里一片漆黑。

......果然已经走了。

他略有些失落地向屋子走去，也不知道自己在失落些什么。

“走便走了罢，本就是两个世界的人。”陆遥自嘲道。

他推开房门，将房里的灯点亮。

“......嗯？”房间角落里突然传来一声低低的喃呢声。

陆遥感到自己的心脏跳停了一拍。

他朝着声音的来源看去，只见林清趴在靠窗的桌子上，似是被突然的亮光给刺激到了，皱了皱眉，有些迷糊的动了动眼皮。然后他用手揉了揉自己的双眼，朦胧的看向了光亮处。

他弯了弯自己的眼睑，双眸在灯光的映射下熠熠闪着光，他说：“你回来了。”

陆遥有些呆滞的看着他，他觉得自己心里有什么在萌芽生根。

林清还有些没睡醒，他继续懒散地趴在桌子上，说：“刚才太困了，不小心就睡着了。”

陆遥张了张口，想说些什么，又不知道说些什么，最后只道：“你......缘何还在？”

林清微微笑道：“难道宫主抓我来，不是想让我陪着？”

“我当初抓你是因为......”

“罢了，你......晚膳吃了么？”陆遥问。

“吃了。”

“那便陪我喝酒。”

“好。”

陆遥想了想，又说：“我喝，你陪。”酒会伤身，还是莫让这病秧子喝了罢。

“......好。”

陆遥便让人去拿了两壶酒进来。林清在他旁边帮他斟酒，他慢慢喝着。房间里安安静静的，只有两人的影子被烛光拉长。

陆遥看着正在倒酒的林清，总觉得他一副欲言又止的样子，便开口问道：“你是不是有什么话想问我？”

“嗯。”

“你说便是。”

林清沉默了一下，然后开口说道：“据我所知，宫主在半年之前还比较......矜持。”

“......”

“但是半年前开始，却变得......”变得这般荒淫无度。

“是半年前发生了什么吗？”林清抬头看着他。

陆遥拿酒的手停滞了一下，他微微垂下眼帘，目光盯着手中的酒杯怔怔出神。

半年前么......

半年前，陆遥正在房里试擦自己佩剑的时候，秦墨推门进来了。

陆遥没有去看他，问道：“何事？”

秦墨道：“您让属下查的人，有了眉目。”

陆遥一愣，停下了手上的动作，转过身紧紧的盯着秦墨，问道：“查到了？他叫什么名字？过得可好？在哪？”

秦墨道：“他叫林慕，在十七年前，被林家送到了天渊门，之后便一直在天渊山上修练。听说已经渡劫期巅峰了。不过天渊门守备森严，属下境界低微，没有办法潜入天渊门打探更多的消息了。”

陆遥喃喃道：“林慕......林慕。好，好。这便够了，你下去吧。”

“是。”秦墨退了出去。

陆遥眼底流露出一丝淡淡的笑意，他低声自语道：“居然已经过去十七年了。不知道他还记不记得当年的承诺。”

陆遥顾不得继续擦剑了，他把剑插回了刀鞘，起身就往天渊门的方向去了。

很快陆遥便来到了天渊山山脚下。他抬头看着仙气缭绕的大门，还有高耸入云的天渊山，有些高兴。

这确是个好地方，灵气充盈，环境秀丽。

他便是在这里修炼么？居然已经渡劫巅峰了，我这般努力竟也追不上他，陆遥笑笑。

他整了整身形，优雅地往前走了走。他向两个看门的天渊门弟子行了个礼，问道：“打扰两位仙君了，麻烦两位仙君通报一下，陆遥求见贵派的林慕仙君。”

那两位弟子看到眼前突然出现一个相貌绝美的男子，先是一愣，随后面色怪异的互相看了对方一眼，道：“这.....真是对不住，林慕师兄他......”

陆遥问：“他怎么了？”

“他已仙去。”

陆遥怀疑自己听错了：“你......麻烦仙君再、再说一次，他怎么了？”

那两位弟子向他行了一礼，又重复了一次：“林慕师兄在三年前，已仙去。”

陆遥整个人僵在那里，脑子里轰的炸了开来。他们说什么？他们说林慕已经死了？不是说他已经渡劫巅峰了吗？怎么就死了？他找了林慕十七年，好不容易有了消息，人都未曾见到，却得知他已死了？

他不信。

他生要见人，死要见尸。

守门弟子看眼前的人突然低头不再说话，隐隐地觉得有些戾气从他身上传来，开口询问道：“道、道友？”

“他的墓，在哪？”陆遥缓缓抬起了头，眼神中冰冰冷冷的透着寒意。

“林慕师兄他，没、没有墓......”

“呵。”

陆遥有些怒了，他不想再和门口的弟子废话了，也不想再等什么通报，他要亲自进去找。

陆遥不再隐藏自己的修为，汹涌澎湃的灵力从他体内倾泻而出。他的身体因为愤怒而有些微微颤抖，乌黑的长发在灵力的带动下四处翻飞。他那俊秀的五官也被衬的得有些凶戾。

“道、道友，请您克制一下您的灵力。”一个弟子说道。

陆遥冷眼瞥了他一下，便越过他，抬步往山门走去。

他一步一步重重的踏在门前的台阶上。每走一步，身上外泄的灵力便攀高一分，等他步至山门前，灵力已达到了巅峰。其中一个守门的弟子想去拦他，却被浑厚的灵力阻着，连他的身都近不了。

“大大大、大乘期......得、得快点去通报长老！”另一个弟子吓的冷汗直流，慌慌张张地跑进了内门。

陆遥没有去理会那个跑进去的弟子，他站在山门前，抬手往前触碰了一下，一股浑厚浓郁的无形之气阻碍着他继续前进。

“护山......大阵么？”陆遥冷笑了一下。

他将自身的灵力凝在掌心之中，四周以他为中心刮起了一阵狂风，他的衣摆在风中暴戾翻腾。渐渐地，他掌心中出现了点点红光，然后汇合在了一起。紧接着他把掌心贴向了护山大阵。

红光以他手掌为中心扩散开来。

之后，似乎听到了什么东西碎裂的声音，再然后，整个天渊山都震荡了一下。

护山大阵被破了。

“咳。”陆遥身形晃动了一下，因为一下子使用了大量灵力，他有些失力。

他擦了擦嘴角的血迹，冷冷的望了望山内，然后抬步走了进去。


	7. 进阶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陆遥跪在他面前，眼神既哀伤又空洞

天渊门的弟子们正在月寒殿前的广场上修炼，突然感到整个天渊山一阵猛烈地晃动，随即一股强大的灵流毫无遮掩地从山下涌了上来。

“怎、怎么回事？”众弟子有些不知所措。

“不知道。”

“刚刚那个震动，难道是护山大阵被破了，有人强行入山？”

“不会吧，护山大阵可是需要起码大乘期才可以破的......”

“有大乘期的高手闯进来了？”

“大乘期高手来我们天渊门干什么？寻仇吗？”

“谁敢和大乘期高手结仇啊。”

“......”

“现在掌门闭关，白师兄和许师姐又刚好不在门内。只有翁长老和云长老在。”

“快，快去把翁长老叫来！”

“已经去叫了！”

众弟子一边说着，一边感受到那强大的灵力正在离自己越来越近。

“是、是不是那个人。”一弟子指着前方说道。

众人朝他指的那个方向看去，只见一白衣男子，单手提着剑，半披散着头发，正一步一步朝广场走来。他面色阴沉，俊美的五官上充斥着怒意，双眼有些微微发红，浑身上下都透着阴寒。

他的周身环绕着浓郁的灵流，一些境界较低的弟子被灵流的余波影响到，一个没站稳，跌坐在地上。

众人皆面面相觑，不知该如何是好，一时之间竟没有人再说话，整个广场上安静地令人恐惧。

“天渊门弟子听令，现在立刻回忘忧峰，不可再在此地逗留。”正当空间里寂静地让人发虚时，一个略有些低沉的青年音回荡在广场中央。

“是翁长老......！”一些弟子听到这青年的声音，有些激动地看向天空。

半空中的空气似乎被扭曲了一下，接着从被扭曲的空间中，踏出一人。那人看起来约莫三十来岁、五官端正，头顶的玉冠将长发束起，着一身蓝灰色长衫，从容自若地站在半空中。

那翁长老看向底下的弟子道“都没有听到我说的话吗，现在快些离去。如若再呆在此处，今年的品行考核分便扣去一半。”

下面的众弟子一听要扣考核分，脸色比刚刚见到大乘期修士时，还要难看，当即修整了一下身形快速地离开了广场。

翁长老见自家弟子都已离去，松了一口气，他缓身从半空中踏步而下，来到陆遥面前。

他向陆遥微颔首行了一礼，道：“道友这般雷厉风行地毁我护山大阵，想必是对自己的身手很有自信。翁天仁这边想向道友讨教几招。”他说完最后一个字，身形便从陆遥面前消失了。

陆遥猛地转过身，将剑挡在身后。

“当”的一下，两把剑相撞了，两种不同的灵力波动在剑身的带动下互相碰撞，使得周围的空气都有些微微震荡。

“道友好身手。”翁天仁道。

“哼。”陆遥将翁天仁的剑挡开，又回身使出一剑。

翁天仁险险躲过那一剑，他调整了一下身形，再次向陆遥攻去。

两人在广场上对了几十招，每一个剑招中，都暗自较量着灵力。

不知是不是受到自身怒意的影响，陆遥出剑的速度越来越快，使的剑招也越来越凌厉，他似是愈战愈勇，翁天仁渐渐有些败下阵来。

“这样下去不太妙啊。”翁天仁心想。

正当翁天仁分心时，陆遥一手挑开了他的剑，另一只手掌心之中凝起了灵力向他攻去。

“糟糕。”翁天仁一惊，他来不及躲避了。

正在这时，广场上传来一阵急促的笛声。陆遥听到这笛声后，感到自己的脑子突然“嗡”地一下，有些许的晕眩。翁天仁看准这个时机，左手往地面轰出一击，使自己的身体偏离了陆遥的攻击轨道，而使出一剑后的陆遥则站在原地有些发懵。

陆遥用剑拄着地，晃了晃脑袋，想让自己清醒些，翁天仁却不给他调息的机会，他看陆遥状态不对，立刻又攻了上去，陆遥只能勉强持剑继续应战。

在那之后，每当陆遥想攻向翁天仁时，那笛声总会不合时宜的出现，干扰他的心智。

“唔”陆遥的身形开始变得有些不稳，视线也变得模糊了。当他再一次挡下翁天仁的一剑时，他感到背后有人正在接近。陆遥还没来得及转过身，就被背后之人猛地拍了一掌。这一击之下，陆遥被伤地吐了血。他摇晃着往前跌走了几步，然后用剑撑着地，单膝跪在了地上。等他再次抬起头时，翁天仁的剑已经横在了他的脖子上。

“道友，对不住了。”翁天仁说，“你如此年纪便有这般剑术与修为，实在了不起，若非师妹帮我，我当真赢不了你。”

随后一个红衣女子从陆遥的身后走了出来，她的手上握着一支玉笛。

刚才就是她在干扰自己么。陆遥偏过头看着她。

翁天仁看陆遥沉默不语，又继续道：“还未请问道友为何破我派护山大阵，又为何闯上山来？”

陆遥低着头沉默了一会儿，然后抬起头怔怔地看着翁天仁，说了与提问毫无相干的话：“林慕在哪？”

翁天仁显然也是没反应过来，愣了一下以后说：“你找......林慕？”

陆遥说：“他......在哪？让他出来见我。”

翁天仁道：“你与他是何关系？”

陆遥不语。

翁天仁心道，林慕自六岁起便在天渊门修练，眼前之人和林慕年岁所差无几，十七年前也不过五六岁，想来也应当不是仇家。

于是沉声道：“林慕，已经死了。”

陆遥的身形有些摇晃，他险些连手里的剑都握不住。

若是守门的弟子说他死了，他还只当是林慕不愿见他，让门人扯了个慌，而面前这个长老也说林慕已经死了，那他怕是真的......

陆遥咬了咬下唇继续问道：“他、他是渡劫期巅峰么？”

翁天仁道：“是。”

“那他是怎么死的？他都渡劫巅峰了，这修仙界还有人能伤他，害他不成。”陆遥的声音有些颤抖。

“他......渡劫失败了。”翁天仁放低了声音。

“渡劫？他去渡劫了？”陆遥不可置信的问道。

“嗯。”

“哈哈......哈哈哈哈......渡劫......哈......。”陆遥有些发疯的笑道，“.......他居然去渡劫了，他居然......居然宁可去渡劫，也不来找我。哈哈哈哈哈哈............”

陆遥有些颓废的放开了手里的剑，整个人跪在地上低着头，喃喃自语道：“渡劫、渡劫......哈哈......居然还渡劫失败了......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.......林慕，你个骗子。你个骗子！！！！！哈哈......哈......”

翁天仁看着眼前的人突然变成这样，也有些不忍：“道友.......生死乃人之常情，世间万物都由天道掌控，此乃林慕命中一劫。”

陆遥抬头看向翁天仁：“天道？我管他什么天道。我只知道，林慕负我......！！”

翁天仁看到有晶莹的液体从眼前之人的双眸之间滑落。

他竟，哭了。

翁天仁将手中的剑撤下，静静地看着陆遥。陆遥跪在他面前，眼神既哀伤又空洞，他呆滞地望着翁天仁，却并不是在看他。泪水缓缓地从他的面庞划过，滴落在地上。

上天似乎也是感受到了他的哀恸，竟开始下起雨来。

无情的雨水打在陆遥身上，让他冰冷的内心更似结了一层霜。

空荡荡的广场上只有三个人无声的静默着。

也不知过了多久，翁天仁突然感受到眼前之人的灵力波动有了些许变化，他叹道：“你......你竟然......”

陆遥悲伤的扯开了嘴角：“......是啊，我竟然进阶了。”

陆遥在修炼方面也是有着异常的天赋，他十六岁结丹，十八岁已经是大乘后期了，但是他跨入大乘期之后，却像是遇到了瓶颈，足足四年，没有任何进阶的迹象。

有人说，从大乘期到渡劫期，可能需要有心境上的变化。而陆遥这几年一直过得很舒服，自是没什么心境上的变化。

但他没想到，他竟然在这种情况下进阶了。

陆遥仰头，任雨水肆意打在自己脸上，他自嘲道：“你的死......竟然换来我的渡劫期，这真是，太好笑了。林慕，你真是，连死都不让我安生。你这样，让我怎么忘掉你......”

翁天仁有些担忧的看着陆遥。一般修道之人在刚刚跨入另一个境界时，都需要找一个清净之地，静心巩固一下自己的境界，不然若没有及时稳固，反而有可能掉阶。他看着陆遥这悲伤的样子，担心他会因为情绪不稳而导致境界崩塌。

翁天仁沉思了一下，开口道：“道友虽毁我护山大阵，但我与师妹也重伤了道友，且我门人并未有人受伤，不如就此作罢。道友目前刚进入渡劫期，许是需要一个清修之地，不若去我派后山的......”

“不必麻烦了，”陆遥开口道，“我这便下山，今日给贵派带来诸多麻烦，甚是抱歉，来日我定会悉数赔偿。”

说罢，陆遥捡起自己的佩剑，从地上支撑着站了起来。翁天仁想去扶他，却看到陆遥轻轻摇了摇头。于是他便看着陆遥独自一人晃晃悠悠地走下了山。

陆遥一边走，一边忍不住发笑。说是笑也许更像是在哭。

......林慕。

人渣，混账，骗子。

我曾为了你的一句承诺，努力生活了十七年。你却像是根本没有放在心上，连找都不曾来找过我。

我过去的十七年，是为你而活。你既死了，那今后的人生我便只为自己而活。

反正没有你，我也能活的很好。

呵呵，骗子。

等陆遥下了山，翁天仁才惊觉，自己甚至连他的名字也不知道。而守门的弟子也表示因为当时太害怕了，没有记住他的名字，只记得他姓陆。

几天后，天渊门门前出现了几大车灵石、丹药和一些法器，而车上并未留下任何字据。  
\---------------------  
微博@白无钺


	8. 玉佩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到那时，我再来履行我的承诺吧

陆遥已经盯着酒杯沉默不语有半刻钟的时间了，林清也没有继续问，只静静地看着他。

“林清。”陆遥突然开口道。

“......嗯？”

“你为何......要接近我？”陆遥看着他。

林清笑笑：“我不是说了么，宫主好......唔。”还没等他说完，就被陆遥一把扯了过去，吻了上去。

“嗯......”林清没有反抗，他顺从地任陆遥在自己的嘴里肆意搅动。

酒气绕着舌尖侵入了他的口腔。

陆遥与他缠绵了好一会儿，待林清都觉得有些窒息了，陆遥才将他松开，分开时，两人的唇上还连着一丝玉液。

林清在一旁轻微地喘着气。

“林慕是你表哥？”陆遥问他。

“......？是。”

“他是个怎样的人？”

“我不知......我只与他见过一面。”

“嗯。”

陆遥将手里的酒一口闷干，道：“曾有一人，许我一生。我为那人牵肠挂肚了十余年，却不知那人从未将我记在心上。”

林清帮他把酒满上。

“半年前我去找了那人，却得知那人早已死了。”陆遥有些苦涩地笑了一下。

“你喜欢他？”林清问道。

“不，我恨他。”

“你既恨他，他现已身死，你该高兴才是。”

“死？死太便宜他了。他负我，他该活着。”

“若他活着，你当如何？”

“自是将他抓来，日日折磨他，凌辱他，让他在我身下雌伏。他亏欠我良多，该付些利息。”陆遥道。

林清低垂了眼眉：“是该如此。”

陆遥有些好笑的看他：“怎的，你是在安慰我么。”

林清没有作声。

陆遥笑笑继续喝酒，他喝完了那两壶，又让秦墨送了些酒来。

这一日，许是因为记起了那些令人不开心的事，陆遥比平日里喝多了不少，他甚至不记得自己是何时醉过去的。

...

......

“你去那边看看。你去那边。”

“是！”

“别让他跑了。他要是跑了，我们都得没命。”

“是！”

陆遥正无所事事地坐在垃圾堆上面，突然看到一群官兵举着火把着急地四处搜寻着什么。他撑起脑袋，无聊地望了望寂静的街道。他看着那些火光，心道，不知这大半夜的，又在抓捕谁。

一周前，陆先生刚刚离世，现在已经没有人再愿意管他这个小乞丐了。

陆先生是他活到现在唯一对他好的人，他教他读书写字，也给他饭吃，甚至连他的名字，都是陆先生给取的。陆遥曾以为自己可以跟着陆先生过一辈子。可是上周，陆先生死了，是病死的。

陆先生走了以后，陆遥又回到了饥一餐饱一餐的日子。

他每日都过得浑浑噩噩的，也不知来日会如何。

他继续出神的看着街道，忽然眼前闯进一个锦衣华服的少年，那少年一边不安的回头看，一边着急的往前跑着。

那些官兵，难道是在抓这个少年吗？

陆遥跳下垃圾堆，往隔壁小巷子里瞅了瞅，心道：“如果那少年继续往那个方向跑去，怕是很快就能被抓到了。”

他看了看那少年，又看了看那些火光，犹豫着抓了抓自己的头发，最后还是来到了那少年面前。

那少年看到自己眼前突然出现一人，着实吓了一跳。

“嘘，别出声。”陆遥给他做了一个噤声的动作，然后拉起他的手朝另一个方向跑去。

那少年不知是吓懵了还是怎么的，没有做任何反抗的动作，任由陆遥拉着他跑，陆遥带着他七拐八弯地跑了好几个街区，直到听不到那些官兵的脚步声，才放开他。

两人停下后，都在原地大口喘着气。

那少年用袖子擦了擦汗，然后看向了陆遥。他不知是发现了什么，突然把自己的小脸蛋贴向了陆遥的脸，双眸紧紧地盯着陆遥的脸看，接着他抬起手，用他那一看就很富贵的衣服替陆遥擦起了脸。

“你，你干什么？”陆遥有些懵。

那少年仔仔细细的帮他擦完脸后，又站在他面前重新打量了他一番，然后似是很开心的笑了，他说：“你长得真好看。”

陆遥觉得自己的脸颊有些发烫。这，这家伙在说什么啊。

他从小到大都没被人夸过好看，毕竟一般人根本就不会去留意一个乞丐的长相。

那少年又说：“谢谢你救了我，将来如果还有机会遇到你，我会报答你的。”

陆遥的脑子还没有转回来，脑子里一直回荡着那句“你长得真好看”，于是他竟脱口而出道：“你，你长得也不错，不如以身相许。”

说完他便后悔了，也不知自己是怎么想的，竟说出这等胡话。

那少年显然也是没想到陆遥会这么回，一时之间也有些发滞，好一会才笑道：“好啊。”

“......？”陆遥没想到对方竟然应了，他瞪大了双眼不可置信的看着那锦衣少年。

“我不能再待下去了，城外还有人在等我，希望我们还能再见面。”说着，他从脖子上解下一块玉佩交给陆遥，便转身跑入了身后的巷子。

跑了几步，又回过身笑着补了一句：“到那时，我再来履行我的承诺吧。”

陆遥就那样看着那少年渐渐消失在黑暗中，好半晌才回过神来。他低头看了看自己手中的玉佩，是个外形很普通的圆形玉佩，而在那玉佩的玉柱上，刻着一个小小的“木”字。

...

......

第二日正午，陆遥被刺眼的阳光惊扰到，他有些烦闷地把手挡在在眼前。

“居然.....梦到了小时候的事。”陆遥躺在床上喃喃道。

他的睡意已有大半被散去，也不想再继续躺着了，他撑起自己的身子，慢慢坐了起来。

“我昨日到底是喝了多少。”陆遥用手撑着自己的脑袋自言自语道，他到现在都觉得还有些晕晕乎乎的。

他眼神有些涣散的看向身侧，“林清，你......”说到一半他才惊觉自己的身边并没有人躺着。

林清呢？

他有些不安地正想下床去看看，却发现林清就趴在床边上。

林清规规矩矩的跪在地上，上半身趴在床沿上，紧闭着双眼安静地睡着了。他那毫无血色的双唇上噙着一丝微不可察的笑意。阳光打在他半边身子上，让他苍白的面庞看起来柔和了许多。微风从窗外吹拂进来，带起他额边的一些碎发。

“这人真是......”陆遥无奈的笑了笑。他没有意识到自己在看到林清后竟松了一口气。

“昨日是他把我抱上床的吗？”陆遥用手撩了撩林清的发丝，眼神温和的看着他，“也不知这身板是怎么带得动我的。”

陆遥坐在床上又静静地观察了一会儿林清，然后小心翼翼的从他身边下了床。

他来到林清身后，准备把他抱上床。但当他的手挽过林清的身体后，却觉察到林清的身体有些异样。

这人的身体，怎的如此热？

陆遥又将自己的手覆在林清的额头上摸了摸，好烫。

该死，他忘了这人的身子骨弱了，这怕是吹了一夜的风，着凉了。

“秦墨。”陆遥喊道。

“属下在。”

“你去帮我找个大夫，马上去，越快越好。”

“是。”

“等等。”就在秦墨准备出门时，陆遥又喊住了他。

“宫主还有什么吩咐。”

“要神医，最好的那种。”陆遥道。

“是。”秦墨退出了房间。

陆遥弯腰，小心的把林清抱了起来。

这人，可当真太轻了，陆遥想。

他慢慢地把林清放到了床上，然后替他褪去了外衣，又帮他盖上了被子，给他掖了掖被角，最后才坐在床边看着他。

眼前的这个人，睡着的时候安安静静的，醒着的时候也安安静静的，乖巧的像只兔子。明明弱不禁风，却一点也不怕自己。

他......缘何对自己这般。

陆遥微微蹙起眉，抬手轻轻摸上了林清的脸。

“为何你要与那人有关。”陆遥轻叹道。

大约一个时辰后，秦墨回来了，他的身后跟着一人。那人约莫二十出头，五官很端正，穿的也很秀气，若是只看外表，倒像是哪家的公子，丝毫不像个大夫。

“这位是神医系舟。”秦墨介绍道。

“在下系舟。”那人微微颔首。

“这位神医，烦请快些来看看他的病。”陆遥也向他颔首道。

“好。”

系舟也不废话，缓身来到床边，他将自己的手搭在林清身上把了会儿脉，又探过去用手拨了拨林清的眼皮。接着他打开了林清的里衣，然后将自己的食指与中指并拢，按压在他身上游走了一阵，他的指尖微微泛着点光，做完这些以后，他帮忙把林清的衣服系好，然后对陆遥说：“现在只是受了点风寒而已，问题不大。”

“现在？”陆遥觉得他话里有话。

系舟道：“嗯，现在的病好治，以前的病就难治了。”

陆遥皱了皱眉。

系舟又说：“虽然难治，也并非治不好。”

陆遥问：“怎么治？”

系舟道：“给钱就行。”

陆遥：“......”

系舟道：“诊金颇贵。”

陆遥说：“......我不差钱。”

系舟笑了：“那便成了，这位小公子的病，我都能治。”

陆遥问道：“他脸上的伤呢？”

系舟道：“也能治，不过.......”

陆遥：“很贵是吧？多贵我都治。”

系舟：“不过缺一味药，需要去莱华山采。”

陆遥：“......”

陆遥道：“我去采。”

系舟很满意的点了点头道：“那今日就先这样，我现在就去写药方抓药，先帮他把这风寒治了。至于他那些常年积累的病，可能需要两三年来慢慢调理了。”

陆遥向系舟行了一礼道：“麻烦神医了。”


	9. 喂药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的喉咙滚动了一下，嘶哑地发出了一声：“宫......主......？”

花银子、月灲（xiāo）、玲澜草、还有......

“陆宫主。”系舟不用去看，就知道来人是谁，“你这一炷香的时间，已经过来三趟了。”他一边将药材放进药炉，一边在掌心之中释放灵力将药材凝聚融合。

陆遥张了张口：“......我。”

“我是神医，不是神仙。”系舟道，“就算我有灵力加持，也不过是能将药的品质提升的更好些罢了。况且你难道不知，制药需要静心，不能被旁人打扰的吗？”

“抱歉。”陆遥低垂了眼。

他现在很焦躁。

林清躺在床上昏迷着，他不敢去动他。但若只在床边看着，又让他坐立不安。无奈之下，他只能一趟趟跑去看看药炼好没有。

“罢了，你在门口等会儿，快好了。”系舟叹了口气。

“劳您费神了。”陆遥行了一礼便退到了门外边，靠在墙上。

自己这是怎么了，为何如此焦灼，林清不过是染了风寒，自己竟会为他担心至此。

以前宫里的男宠，也不是没有生病过，那时他都是将人交给秦墨去打理，自己也只是偶尔过去看一下。但是林清，他却并不想交给任何人，只想自己陪着他。

“药炼好了，”系舟从里面走了出来，给了他一个小瓷瓶，“这一瓶丹药，一日服用三次，每次一粒。我制了三日份的量，三天后我会根据他的病况重新配制。”

“还有这个，”系舟又去屋内拿了一个木盘子递给陆遥，上面放着一碗药，“这药需要现熬，一日服用两次，两次之间的间隔不能短于四个时辰，每天到点了我会找人送到你房里去。”

“嗯。”陆遥拿了药就要往自己房里走去。

系舟闲散地靠在门边上，问他：“那小公子是你什么人，你如此挂心于他，情人？”

陆遥的脚步有一瞬间的停滞，却没有停下。他没有回答系舟。

林清算是自己的什么人？男宠？不，陆遥并不想把他归到那一类去。那难道是像系舟说的那般，是情人？看林清的样子，确像是对自己有意。可是自己......却因他与那人有关，一直回避着他。

自己对他.....到底.......

自陆遥从天渊山上下来后，总觉得自己的心里缺了一块，不管他如何求欢，都填不满那空缺，整个人空空荡荡的，像个没有灵魂的躯壳。

上周，他在翻阅秦墨递上来的一些世家公子资料时，看到了林清的名字。他那时看到姓“林”的，就莫名烦躁，便让秦墨去查了一下这人，结果没想到这人竟是林慕的表弟。

他想，不如把这人弄来，折辱他，说不定能让自己快活些。

但那时他只知这人病，不知这人还残。

所以当他得知林清又病又残时，是想放过他的。毕竟自己没必要跟一个病秧子过不去，可没想到，这病秧子却缠上他了。更可笑的是，他竟一点都不讨厌这病秧子。

这几日里，有林清陪着，陆遥竟渐渐地不再有那种空虚感了。他现在闭上眼睛，眼前都会不自觉的浮现出林清的笑容。

原来自己在不知不觉中，已经陷了进去。

仔细想来，林清也不过来了宫里三天。

三天，就让他沦陷了。

陆遥自嘲般地笑了笑，然后轻轻的吹了吹碗上的热气。心道，也许，等他病好了，自己该跟他谈谈。

他走到床边，小心地将林清扶了起来，先从小瓷瓶倒出一粒药丸，放入了他的口中 ，又从旁边桌子上拿来一碗水想给他把药喂下去。

“咳咳咳......”林清无意识的咳着，将水都咳了出来。

这样不行，他咽不下去。

陆遥将碗拿过来，自己先含了一大口，然后右手抱起林清的身子，左手抬着他的头，将自己的双唇贴了上去。他用舌头顶开林清的双唇，将水送了进去，又用舌头帮他顶弄了一阵，让他把药吞了下去。

“唔嗯......”林清发出一声呢喃。

接着，陆遥又用同样的方法，把另一碗药也给他送了进去。

待林清将药都吞下后，陆遥拿了块毛巾帮他擦掉了嘴角的药渍，然后轻轻地将他放平，再帮他把被子盖实。

陆遥看着熟睡的林清，眼神软了下来，他抬手摸了摸自己的唇，嘴角微微勾起。

林清的双瓣，好软。

哎该死，我到底在想些什么。陆遥在心里唾弃自己。

林清一直没有醒来。

陆遥用手撑着头，坐在旁边的椅子上小憩。

秦墨拿着药推门进来道:“宫主，你已经三天没有睡了，这样下去，你的身体......”

陆遥听到秦墨进来，揉了揉太阳穴，起身将药接过：“我一个修仙之人，不过三天没睡，不碍事。比起这个，林清为何一直没有醒来？”

秦墨道：“神医说，林公子的身体底子很差，所以比一般人恢复的要慢些。林公子昨日已经退烧了，想来今日或者明日便会转醒。神医还嘱咐道，若他醒来，切不可让他太过劳神，还是得继续休息。”

“嗯，我知道了，你退下吧。”

林清这几日因为一直烧着，脑子很糊，只偶尔能听到人声，也没法思考他们在讲什么，意识往往只能清醒一会儿，便又会沉入黑暗。

今日他感觉自己的脑子没有那么昏沉了，他的身体好像被人托了起来，然后有什么柔软的东西覆在了自己的唇上，那东西撬开了自己的嘴，将温热的液体送了进来。

“嗯......”

陆遥正在给林清喂药，他刚把药送入林清口中，就感到怀里的人动了动。当他的唇与之分开时，就看到眼前之人的眼皮抖了抖，然后慢慢地睁开了眼，那人有些迷茫的看了陆遥一会儿，然后他的喉头滚动了一下，嘶哑地发出了一声：“宫......主......？”

陆遥有些恍惚，他看到怀里的人醒来，觉得这几日的疲惫感都消失了。他像是等来了雨后的第一缕阳光，整个世界都变得灿烂了一些。

“你、你醒了。”陆遥道。

“嗯。”

林清看了看陆遥手里的碗和他嘴角的药渍道，“宫主刚刚是在喂......”

“！！”饶是陆遥都有些惊慌失措了起来，他有些磕磕绊绊地把碗放在一边，然后跌跌撞撞地边往外走边说：“我......我去拿个勺子过来。”

“噗。”林清笑了。

陆遥人还没走出房间，他听到笑声便转过身去看林清。只见林清用手掩着在那边窃笑，他那苍白的脸也在这一笑之下有了些血色。

他有些看呆了。

这人为何病了，还能笑的这般好看。

林清一边忍笑一边说道：“我竟不知，宫主原来这般羞涩。”

陆遥的耳根有些红了，他干咳了几声，便出门去取勺子了。

陆遥拿了勺子回来，坐在林清身旁，端起碗舀了一勺，用嘴吹吹，然后往林清嘴里送。

“其实，我醒了可以自己来的......”林清道。

“我来。张嘴。”

“......好。”林清顺从的张开嘴。

待林清把药喝了，陆遥问他：“你那日，为何不上床睡？”

林清低下了头道：“宫主不是说，不要让我太放肆了。我怕我擅自睡上去，会让宫主不高兴。我又不想回自己房去睡，所以......”

“你......”陆遥被噎的说不出话，好半晌才道：“下次、下次睡到床上来。”

“嗯......”

“你以后......把你的身体，放到第一位。不准再给我出事了。”完了又补充道，“是.....命令。”

“是......”

林清的风寒还没有完全好，很快他便又困了。陆遥等林清睡下后，也趴到旁边桌子上休息。因为陆遥已经足足三天没有睡过了，现在看到林清醒了，整颗心安定下来以后，睡意也慢慢袭来，他竟然就这样在桌子上趴着睡了一整天。

当陆遥再次醒来时，已是第二日清晨。他醒来后，发现自己身上盖着一件外衣。

他走到屋外去找秦墨。

陆遥问道：“林清昨日的药......”

秦墨道：“林公子昨日醒来，自己喝了。”

“嗯。”陆遥又问，“我身上这衣服......”

“是林公子帮您盖上的。”

“是么。”陆遥低头摸了摸手上的衣服。

“宫主......”秦墨道，“......您笑了。您已经好久没在属下面前笑了。”

陆遥摸了摸自己的脸，嘴角微微勾起道：“是么......我最近，好像是多笑了点。”


	10. 倾心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。

“系舟。”陆遥坐在院子里的石凳上，叫住了正准备送药的系舟。

系舟看向了他，然后调转了身形走了过去。他把手里的药放在了陆遥面前的石桌上，说，“宫主看起来心情很好。”

“嗯。”

许是因为这两天林清恢复的不错，陆遥的心情也跟着变好了不少。

“宫主找我有事？”系舟问道。

“也没什么事。”陆遥拿起手里的册子翻了两下，道：“我只是想知道，你到底是神医还是神贪。”

系舟笑笑不语，很悠闲地坐在了陆遥对面。

陆遥把手里的账册在石桌上摊开，说道：“那些稀有药材先不提，这些市集上随处可见的草药，你竟卖我贵了二十倍不止。”

系舟没有去看账册，他慢悠悠地伸手取了桌子上的茶壶给自己倒了一杯，品了一口，回道：“宫主不是不差钱么。那我自是要多坑你一点。”

“......”陆遥把册子合上，也拿起茶杯说道：“罢了，也没几个钱。人家都当神医悬壶济世脂膏不润，视金钱如粪土，你这神医倒是聚敛无厌，贪的很。”

系舟笑道：“没办法，为了攒老婆本。”

陆遥挑了挑眉道：“哦？系神医有看上的人？”

“嗯。”

“不知是哪家的姑娘？”陆遥有些好奇。

“非是女子。”

“那想必也是人中龙凤，陆某先恭喜神医了。”

系舟沉默了片刻道：“我还......未曾得到那人的倾心。”说罢，他的脸上似是闪过一丝羞色，倏尔浮起一抹不易察觉的绯红。

陆遥觉得有趣，若有所思地盯着系舟看了会儿。

这神医平时看起来随性散漫，这谈起情事来，倒是有些可爱。

系舟见陆遥一直在盯着自己看，有些恼怒，他将脸别了过去。

陆遥这才回过神来，笑笑说：“神医医术高明，又才华傍身，定会成的。”

系舟用手掩着干咳了一声，道“陆宫主莫要取笑于我。”说罢，他起身准备离去。

系舟这边前脚刚走，秦墨就擦着他的身子走到了陆遥身旁。

“有事？”陆遥看向秦墨。

“并无大事，只是想来问问，已过去一周了，那白无钺和许柳叶要作何处理？”

秦墨这一提，陆遥才想起自己当初还带了两个人回来。自己最近太过沉醉于林清了，竟把那两人给忘了。

陆遥正想回他，还未走远的系舟又折了回来，问道：“你们抓了白无钺？”

“怎么，神医认得他？”陆遥看他神色有些紧张，便调侃道：“莫非神医心系的......”

“不是！”系舟还没等他讲完就打断了他。

“他、他欠我钱。”系舟有些结巴的说道，“你、你们可别伤害他。不然我找谁讨债去。”

“哦？”陆遥有些玩味地看着他。

“就、就是这样。”系舟的眼神有些飘忽。

“那神医可想让我放过他？”陆遥挑眉。

“自是......”系舟停顿了一下，然后叹了一口气，道：“想的。”

陆遥喝了口茶说道：“放过他可以，若神医愿意这一年都留在我宫里帮林清治病，我这便放了他。”

“当真？”

“当真。”

“好，我这一年便留在宫里了。那......白、白无钺在哪？先让我看看他去。”

“嗯。秦墨，你带他去看看白无钺。等他们见完，把白无钺，还有那个许什么的一起都放了吧。记得告诉他们，莫再来扰我清净。再有下次，决不轻饶。”陆遥说道。

“是。”秦墨应声。

“还有，之前抓来的那些男宠，也都一并放了。”陆遥淡然地将茶放到一边。

“啊？”秦墨以为自己听错了。

“我说，把那些抓来的公子们，都一并放了。你给他们一笔钱做封口费，让他们别把这里的事说出去就成了。”说完，陆遥悠闲的用手支着自己的脑袋，抬起眼淡淡的看着院子里的桃花。

“是。”秦墨领了命，带着系舟出去了。

陆遥感受着空气中的暖意，觉得自己整个人轻松了不少。

有什么原来压在他身上，让他透不过气的东西，不见了。

嗯，今天的糕点倒是又换了一种。

白无钺伸手捻起一块往嘴里送。

味道可以，不腻不甜，还有点淡淡的花香。

他又拿起旁边的茶水泯了一口，这茶也不是昨日那款茶。

这魂萦宫是当真懂得如何享受生活。

白无钺一边吃着点心，一边感慨，人真的很容易适应环境。他觉得自己都快习惯在魂萦宫的生活了。这被抓来近一周，不仅没有受到任何伤害，还像少爷一般地被伺候了一周。也不知门派何时才能发现他和师妹失踪了。再这么生活下去，他怕自己早晚被养成一个废人。

他正想着，突然感受到门口有些异动，抬眼望去，院子外进来一人。

林清？不对，身形不太像。那样子看起来好像是......

“系神医。”白无钺起身给来人行了个礼，“你为何也在这魂萦宫？也是......被抓来的？”

“他们抓我干什么。”系舟很随意的给他回了个礼，就在他旁边坐下了，“是宫里有个姓林的小公子病了，我来给他看病。”

“林清？”白无钺也坐下，问道。

“对，是叫这名字。”系舟伸手去拿糕点吃。

“林公子病了？”白无钺皱了皱眉，问道：“他得了什么病？可难治？”

“风寒而已。有我在，无碍。”系舟一边吃着点心，一边有些好笑看着白无钺，说道：“你都自身难保了，还关心别人。”

白无钺低垂着眼帘道：“林公子......是因为我没保护好他，才......”

“放心吧，他没事。那陆宫主看上他了，不会对他怎么样的。”系舟顿了顿，又说，“你这几天，怎么样？他们有没有对你......？”

“没有。虽然这么说很奇怪，但他们对我，还挺好的。”白无钺答道。

“嗯”系舟放心了。

“嗳。”他用肩膀挤了挤白无钺，俏皮的看着他，说道“我把你救出去怎么样？”

白无钺一愣，转而失笑道：“神医莫要说笑了，先不说这门口守着两个元婴。就算你真把我带出去了，那宫主会放过你？”

“我说真的，”系舟看着他，“若我真能把你救出去，你......”

“那我可......又欠神医一条命了。”白无钺有些无奈的笑道。

“嗯。上次欠的，你还没还清，若再欠我一条命，你打算怎么还？”系舟问他。

白无钺看着手中的杯子道：“我......不知。”

“那便先欠着。”系舟也不再多说。

下午的时候，院子外进来一些侍从，将白无钺的眼睛蒙了，绑着带了出去。

“你们......要干什么？”白无钺问道。

那些侍从并没有回答他，只拖着他往前走着。

他心里一惊，莫不是林公子病了，那宫主想......

他好像被人带着走了很久，中途停了几次，似乎是使用了传送阵法。然后他被人推倒在地。接着那些侍从们好像又往他身边扔了些什么东西。

“喂，你们到底要干什么？”身旁突然传来一个女声。

“......师妹？”白无钺试探性的问道。

“师兄......？”许柳叶回道，“师兄你没事吧？他们有没有对你怎么样。”

“我没事。不知道他们现在打算干什么。”白无钺回道。

“喂，天渊门的，”终于有一个侍从开口了，“有个神医给你们求了情，所以宫主打算放了你们。半个时辰后，你们身上的药性就会消失，到时候你们应该能自己解了绳索。宫主还让我带话给你们，以后不要再来打扰他的清净了，若再有下次，他定不会放过你们。”

“林清呢？”白无钺问道，“他也被送回去了吗？”

“林公子被我家宫主看上了，自是不会放了他的。”那人回道。

然后白无钺听到了那些侍从离开的声音。

“神医......莫非是？”许柳叶喃喃道。

白无钺回想了一下白天的对话，垂着头低声道：“应当是他。他居然真的又救了我一次。”

半个时辰后，白无钺渐渐感受到体内有灵力的涌动，他用灵力破开了身上的束缚，然后摘下了眼睛上的黑布，他转身看向旁边，许柳叶也已经挣开了绳索。他们发现自己被丢到了离天渊山不远的一个小林子里，身边扔着他们的随身物品。

“那该死的宫主。”许柳叶怒骂道，“也不知林清会被如何。”

“林公子他......”白无钺皱了皱眉，他不知那日林清与他所说是真，还是只是为了不让他担心而诓骗于他。

林清站在院子里，抬头看着开得正艳的桃花。

身后来了一人，将衣服披在他身上，说：“我不是让你多穿点么，怎么又只穿了这么点就出来了。你风寒刚好，可不要又给着凉了。”

“嗯。”林清抬手抓了抓衣服，让衣服把自己裹得更紧了一点。

“你在看花？”身后那人问他。

“嗯。”

“喜欢么？”

“喜欢。”

于是那人，从林清的身后伸出一只手来，将眼前的桃花折了一枝下来。

林清转过身略疑惑地看着那人，那人笑着将折来的花放入了他的手中。

“宫主......”林清看着陆遥说道：“你怎么，把花折下来了。”

陆遥笑笑：“有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。”

“林清。”陆遥注视着他的眼睛，说道，“在我宫里住下吧，别走了。”

林清一愣，转而笑道：“宫主说笑呢，只要宫主不想让我走，林清岂能走得掉？”

“我自不是那个意思......”陆遥低眉道。

“好啊......”林清轻轻的回道，他的声音很低，低的像是被风一吹，就能散在空气中。

陆遥有些惊疑不定地抬头看向林清，只见林清正弯着双眸，微笑着看着他，他的眼睛澄澈透亮。

陆遥一瞬间觉得，世界都静止了，所有的一切都慢了下了，桃花瓣缓缓地从空中飘下，暖风轻轻地带起了两人的发丝。

陆遥能清楚地听到自己的心跳正在变快。

扑通、扑通。

他抬起右手抚上了林清的脸，说：“以后......叫我陆遥吧。”

林清也将自己的左手抬起，覆在了陆遥的右手上，他眼神温柔的看了陆遥一会儿，喊道：“......遥君。”

陆遥有一瞬间的失神，然后他弯了弯眸子，也轻轻地回道：“阿清......”


	11. 赠礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 林清可爱，陆遥甚喜。

“阿清，你来一下。”  
  
陆遥拉着林清进了屋子。他从旁边柜子上取下一个包裹和一把剑，放在桌子上。他把包裹打开后，和林清说：“这些是，咳，之前你刚来宫里的时候，秦墨搜走的东西，现在还予你。”  
  
林清过去看了下，包裹里有一套衣服，是那天他穿来的，还有一些零零碎碎的配饰和那天买的扇子。他将衣服和挂饰收好后，说道，“这些，我便拿回去了。至于那把剑，倒不必还我了，赠予遥君了。”  
  
说着，他“唰”地一下打开了扇子，半靠在桌子边上，一边扇一边笑道：“我使不动剑的。”  
  
“使不动你还带着。”陆遥也笑，他走过去看那把剑。  
  
他一把从剑鞘中拔出了剑，仔细端倪了一番，边看边微微皱眉道：“这剑......倒是我生平所见的剑中，最好的一把了。不知是从何处所得？”  
  
林清道：“意外所得。”  
  
陆遥又反复触摸了一番那剑，问道：“此剑似乎颇有灵性，可有名字？”  
  
“有。”  
  
“何名？”  
  
林清笑道：“剑上不是刻着么。”  
  
陆遥刚刚一直只专注看剑的品级、材质了，并未留意剑上的花纹。现在被林清一提，才发现剑身靠近剑柄的地方刻着两个字“思君”。  
  
“这名字......”陆遥笑了，“倒像是哪位未出阁的姑娘给自家夫君定做的。”  
  
“是啊。”林清轻笑道。  
  
陆遥愣了一下，然后反应过来他意有所指。  
  
他有些羞赧之色，不自在地轻咳一声道：“既是阿清所赠，我便收下了。”  
  
“对了，”陆遥将剑收好，看向林清手中的扇子，问道：“你这把扇子......”  
  
“这扇子怎么了？”林清有些疑惑。  
  
“可是重要之物？”陆遥问道。  
  
林清不明白陆遥为何要问扇子，他回道：“并非什么贵重之物，我在街上随手买的。”  
  
“嗯。”陆遥似乎很满意这个答复。  
  
他转过身从旁边的多宝阁上取出一把扇子，递给林清道：“这是......回礼。”  
  
林清将手上的扇子放到一边，有些意外地接过陆遥递来的扇子。他小心的将扇子打开，只见扇面上写着：  
  
林泉接山溪傍陆，  
清舟泛水道途遥。  
可叹万花争艳甚，  
爱唯独墙孤草喜。  
  
林清微微弯起眼眸，右手持扇，左手轻抚过扇面，念道：“林清可爱，陆遥甚喜。”  
  
被林清这么直接地念了出来，陆遥也有些羞怯了，他假咳一声，将目光移开。  
  
“这诗......有名字吗？”林清问道。  
  
“有的。”  
  
“叫什么？”  
  
“‘醉心’。”

陆遥停顿了一下，又说，“醉心于你。”  
  
林清眼底的笑意更甚了些，“谢遥君。”  
  
“嗯。”  


红桃谢，黄枫落，白雪飘满万山河。  
  
很快，就到了一年中最冷的日子。林清倚在窗台边上，看着窗外飘着的雪。  
  
“快过年了。”陆遥说，“你要回家去看看吗？”  
  
“不用。”林清回道，“父兄过年也不会回来的，不必回去了。”  
  
他把视线从窗外移回来，缓步走到书桌前坐下，拿起笔，说道：“我写封家书寄回去就是了，免得府里那些家丁挂念。”  
  
“我帮你研墨。”陆遥说着，也在林清身旁坐下。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
林清将信写好，把笔搁到一旁，问道：“遥君要看看我写了什么么？”  
  
“既是家书，我便不看了。”  
  
林清笑说：“遥君难道不怕我在这信里，把你这魔宫的机密，泄出去么？”  
  
“阿清不会的。”  
  
林清看向他：“你怎知我不会？”  
  
“我信你。”  
  
林清沉默了一下，问道：“万一有一天我骗了你......”  
  
陆遥叹了口气道：“那我也只能认了。”  
  
林清征征地看了他一会儿，然后双手捧住他的脸，拇指轻轻抚摸了一下，接着把自己的双唇贴了上去......  
  
待林清把信鸽放出去后，陆遥在他身后环住他，问道：“你真的不想去哪里走走吗？”  
  
林清低头沉思了一下，回道：“我想去看看遥君出生的地方，遥君的故乡是哪里？”  
  
一瞬间，陆遥的身体有些许僵硬，但是很快他就回道：“京城，我是在京城出生的。虽然那地方并没有给我留下什么好的回忆，”他将林清抱紧了一些，继续道：“但如果阿清想去看，我便陪你去看。去京城。”  
  
魂萦宫的宫殿离京城有些远，驾车大约需要三日才能到。陆遥担心林清的身子，所以行进的速度并不太快，但即使是这样，林清还是在第二日的时候又发烧了。  
  
“阿清......不如我们回去？”陆遥在马车里抱着林清的身子有些担忧地问道。  
  
“咳咳，没事。我从小便被锁在府里不让出门，都没有好好见过民间过年的样子。我们既然已经出来了，就带我去看看吧。”  
  
“好......”  
  
待第三日到达京城的时候，林清的烧已经消退了一些。陆遥将行李物品在客栈安顿好后，给林清披了件斗篷，便带着他去了市集。  
  
京城不愧是国之核心，街上到处都是人，街道两边挂满了各式灯笼条幅，门上也都贴了门神对联。整个集市人声鼎沸、喜气洋洋。  
  
大约是因为林清小时候一直生病被关在府里的关系，他似乎对一切都很感兴趣。  
  
“遥君，你看那人，鞋跟好高。”  
  
“那是高跷。”  
  
“还有那人，穿的甚是有趣。”  
  
陆遥笑笑。  
  
“前面好像有舞狮子，我们去看看。”林清抓着陆遥就要往前走。  
  
陆遥无奈道：“你慢点。”说完笑着摇了摇头，任林清拉着他往前走。  
  
走到一半时，林清却突然停下了，他盯着前方一孩童手中的东西，有些出神。

陆遥顺着他的视线看去，笑问道：“你想吃糖葫芦？”  
  
“嗯。”林清道，“我长这般大，只吃过一次。”  
  
陆遥轻轻揉了揉他的头，说道：“你在这里等我，我给你去买。”说完就去周围找卖糖葫芦的店家了。  
  
“走过路过不要错过，仙家录影石，五百钱一个。”林清身旁传来一个小贩的声音。  
  
林清好奇的走过去，看到他手里拿着宝石一样的东西，便问他：“这是什么？”  
  
“阳月楼出品的录影石，可以录下两个时辰以内的影像，现在很受小情侣喜欢，”那小贩冲他挤眉弄眼了一番，继续道：“客官可以买一个回去，记录下你和小娘子的情事呀。”  
  
林清笑着说：“好像挺有趣的，我买两个吧。”他一边说着一边把钱递了过去。  
  
“好嘞，给您石头。”小贩把打包好的石头递给林清，上面还附有一张纸条，小贩道：“这纸条上记载了使用方法，请拿好。”  
  
“好的，谢谢。”林清刚接过录影石，就感到身后有人拍了他一下，他转过身去看那人：“你......”  
  
陆遥买了两串糖葫芦，又在隔壁摊子上买了一袋板栗。他拿着小食，脑海里想象着林清欢悦的样子，嘴角噙着笑容着往回走。  
  
但是当他走回原来的地方时，愣住了，哪里还有什么林清，只剩下一些还在看舞狮表演的群众。  
  
林清呢？  
  
陆遥脸上的笑容消失了，他的双瞳有些发黑，黑的深邃。他沉下心，将自己的灵力外散，然后冷冰冰的把周围扫视了一遍。  
  
下一秒，他出现在巷子里一个人影的身后，他的手按上那人的脖子，冰冷的问道：“林清在哪？”  
  
“我、我不知道。”那人刚说完，身体就一软，倒下了。  
  
陆遥继续去找下一个人，这周围起码有数十人有着不同寻常的杀气。  
  
“喂，你。”陆遥俯视着眼前跪下的人，“你是最后一个了。你若是不想跟他们一样，就乖乖说出来。林清，在哪？”他的声音没有丝毫感情。  
  
地上跪着的那人，被陆遥的灵压压得起不来身，浑身颤抖着说道：“在、在城西的茗庄。”  
  
“哼。”陆遥一甩袖子离去。  
  
陆遥很快便找到了那所谓的茗庄。那茗庄外空无一人，而它的庄门紧闭着。  
  
陆遥抬手便毁了那大门，提脚跨了进去。  
  
他一进门就有数十人将他团团围住。  
  
他冷眼看着那些人道：“一群金丹也敢来阻我，未免太不把我陆遥当回事了。”  
  
陆遥甚至不用拔剑，他轻松的避过那些人的攻击，只一挥手，便将那几十人全部击飞。  
  
他闪身来到一个刚从墙上滑落的人身前，睥睨道：“林清在哪？”  
  
“不、不知。”  
  
陆遥抬手。  
  
“别别别、别杀我，我不认识什么林清，我只是被雇来的。”那人吓得跪在地上。  
  
“......一个半张脸被毁容的人。见过吗？”陆遥停下了手中的动作，问他。  
  
“见见见、见过，在、在后院一个枯井旁的房子里。”他蜷缩着身体直哆嗦 。  
  
陆遥不再管那几十人，迅速往后院奔去。  
  
枯井，是那间。  
  
陆遥猛地将门踢开，他踏进屋内，向里间望去，只见林清双眼紧闭，躺在里间的床上。  
  
“林清！”陆遥跑过去一把将林清抱在怀里。  
  
“宫......主......”林清虚弱地喊出了声。  
  
“你、你没事吧？”陆遥担忧地问他。  
  
“呃啊。”下一刻，陆遥不可置信地看着自己的下腹。  
  
他的下腹插着一把刀，而那把刀，握在林清的手里。   
\----------------------  
微博@白无钺


	12. 同身咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你若伤他，便是在伤我。

陆遥一把推开了怀里的人，微眯着眼沉声道：“你不是林清。”  
  
“林清”擦了擦嘴角的血迹笑道：“这便发现了么，我以为我学得挺像，本还想看看陆宫主伤心的样子。”  
  
“他在哪？”陆遥往前走了一步。  
  
“陆宫主不先关心一下自己么？”假林清瞥了一眼他的伤口，然后悠闲地把玩起了手里的刀，继续道“我这刀上可是抹了毒的，劝你趁现在还有灵......”  
  
“他、在、哪！”陆遥没等他说完，便一把抓起他的领口怒道，一字重过一字。  
  
他的周身环绕着暴戾的灵流，长发也被带着有些翻飞。  
  
假林清先是一愣，随即一脸无所谓地任陆遥拽着自己，说道：“那病秧子有什么好的，宫主何苦连自己的命都不管了。”说着，他撑起自己的身子向陆遥靠近了一些，又戏谑道：“我早前便听闻陆宫主国色天香，今日一见果然名不虚传。”  
  
他伸出手想去触摸陆遥的脸，被陆遥皱着眉避开了，他笑了笑继续道：“我现在......倒是有些对陆宫主着迷了，不如宫主忘了那病秧子，与我一道......”  
  
陆遥眯着眼厌恶地看了那人一眼，随即突然笑了：“好啊。”说着，他就将假林清猛地甩回了床上。  
  
假林清吃痛地撞在床栏上，还没等他将身子摆正，陆遥就已经上前，一只手粗暴地扯起他的头发，将他的脑袋后仰，另一只手快速地往他嘴里射入了一粒药丸。  
  
他的动作极快，那假林清根本来不及反应便已将丹药吞下。  
  
“咳咳咳咳咳。你、你给我吃了什么。”假林清试着干呕了几下却无法将丹药呕出，他抬起头眼角微红地看着陆遥。  
  
陆遥笑道：“自是欢愉用的药，你不是耽溺于我么，我这便如你所愿。”  
  
“......你！”  
  
很快，那假林清便觉得自己的四肢开始变得有些不听使唤了，他的体内也渐渐传来一些燥热感，不仅如此，脑袋也逐渐变得有些昏沉。  
  
陆遥俯下身子，用手抬起他的脸，端倪了一番，说道：“林清向来身子不太好，我自与他相识以来，从未与他行过房事。你既顶着他的脸，不如就代替他，与我合欢一次。”  
  
“你......！”那假林清觉得自己体内的躁动越来越强烈，大脑也开始被欲望所充斥，他的身体有些微微颤抖。  
  
“哦，我忘了说了，”陆遥笑道：“刚才给你吃的药丸，是神仙醉的加强版，很快，你的神志就会消散，只剩下被欲望所驱使的身躯，在我身下雌伏、呻吟。”  
  
“你......！”假林清虽想怒骂他几句，却也没有更多的力气说话了，“哈啊......哈......”他的大脑已经渐渐变得有些空白。  
  
他用手支着自己的身子，浑身颤抖着怒视陆遥，他的五指紧紧地陷进了床单里。因他努力用意志抵抗着欲望，额头也在不停地渗着冷汗。  
  
陆遥看着他挣扎的样子，脸上的笑容慢慢淡下去了：“怎的，你不肯了？”  
  
“哈啊......哈......”假林清瞪着他没有说话。  
  
陆遥冷冷地看着床上的人继续道：“若你不想在我身下失神求欢，我便再给你一次机会。”  
  
“说。林清，到底在哪？”他冷声道。  
  
假林清的理智已经快被欲望燃烧殆尽了，他狠狠地瞪着陆遥，最后极不情愿地咬了咬下唇，道：“不在......茗庄。这里只是......哈......哈......只是为了抓你而设置的。他在......在茗庄隔壁的......哈......梓庄里。”  
  
听完假林清说的最后一个字，陆遥转身就走。  
  
“解......解药！”假林清冲他的背影喊道。  
  
陆遥没有停下脚步，他甩袖往身后丢去一个小瓷瓶。  
  
假林清接过解药就立刻吞下，他死死地拽着手里的小瓷瓶，低声叱骂道：“陆遥！你今日让我受这等屈辱，来日我定当百倍还于你。”  
  
另一边，梓庄。  
  
林清从昏迷中渐渐转醒，他睁开眼发现自己处在一个陌生的房间里。他从床上坐起来，用手撑着脑袋，喃喃道：“这是何处？我缘何会在此。我记得那时好像见到了......”  
  
“你怎么也在京城？兄长。”林清转过身，向身后之人行了一礼。  
  
那人约比林清身长一些，看起来年岁比林清要大，他的五官与林清有五、六分相似，但五官的线条却不似林清那般柔和，要硬朗许多。  
  
“阿沐。”那人开口道，“我有些事想找你帮忙。”  
  
林清皱眉问道：“找我......？比起这个，你怎知我在此处？”  
  
“我们......去那边说罢。”  
  
“好。”于是林清便跟着他的兄长去了街边的小巷子里。  
  
“所以......是何事？”林清问他。  
  
那人没有去看林清，他低声道：“阿沐......对不住。”  
  
还没等林清反应过来他话里的意思，后脑就受到了重击，失去了意识。  
  
再醒来，便在这屋子里了。  
  
林清面色阴沉地打量着这个房间。  
  
“林、铉。”他一字一顿地念着兄长的名字。  
  
很反常的，林清没有在笑了。  
  
他知道林铉把他弄来这里，定不是想对他下手，既然图谋的不是他，那便是陆遥了。他们怕是利用了他对陆遥做了些什么。  
  
“也不知我昏了多久。”林清皱眉道。  
  
正当他准备下床去找陆遥时，房门被轰开了。  
  
门外的阳光随着破碎的大门洒入房内，陆遥的身影也伴着飞扬的尘埃一起，出现在了房间中。  
  
陆遥向内室望去，正好对上林清看来的眼神。  
  
“阿遥！”林清确认来人是陆遥后，连鞋子都顾不得穿了，直接奔了过去。  
  
陆遥有些愣神地看了林清好一会儿，才将他拢在怀里。  
  
林清感到陆遥的身躯有些微微颤抖，然后他听到陆遥声音极低地说了一句：“这个......是真的。”  
  
他大约是猜到陆遥遭遇了些什么，也伸手抱住了陆遥。  
  
虽然林清想就这么一直抱着，但是他知道林铉还在打陆遥的主意。  
  
“阿遥，我们还是快些离开这吧，有人要对你不利。”林清说道。  
  
“嗯。”陆遥松开了他，拉着他准备出门。  
  
“嗡——”  
  
还没等两人走出房间，陆遥突然感到一阵晕眩，他一个踉跄，半跪在地上。  
  
“阿遥！你怎么了！”  
  
“刚刚......中了一刀。刀上有毒。”陆遥用剑鞘拄着地，勉强维持着自己的身形说道，“现在怕是那毒性发作了。”  
  
林清弯下身子去查看陆遥的伤口，皱眉道，“你既知刀上有毒，为何不先去解毒。”  
  
“你还......烧着，我担心。”陆遥低声道。  
  
“你这......傻子。”  
  
“这毒会阻碍灵力运转，我现在只有筑基期的修为，怕是护不了你了，你快些先走。”陆遥又说。  
  
林清自然是不会走的，他盯着陆遥的伤口看了许久，然后说道，“你的剑，借我用用。”  
  
陆遥没有给他剑，他皱眉道：“你要做什么。”  
  
林清见他没有把剑给自己，便自己上去将剑夺了过来。  
  
“你要做什么！”陆遥一脸不可置信地看着林清。  
  
林清将剑拔了出来对准了自己的腹部道：“赌。赌他不会伤我。”  
  
“你住手——！”  
  
陆遥没有来得及阻止林清的动作。  
  
等林铉带人赶到时，便看到了这样的情景。  
  
陆遥单膝跪在地上，吃力地用剑鞘拄着地，他的眼白充满了血丝，怒视着林铉。而林清则靠在陆遥身上，脸色苍白地用手捂着自己的腹部，血正在从他指缝中不停地流出。  
  
林铉也有些震惊于眼前的景象。  
  
他要抓的只有陆遥，不知为何林清也受了伤。  
  
“林......清，你这是怎么了？谁伤了你？那陆遥？”  
  
林铉想蹲下身子去看林清的伤势，身旁的陆遥却将剑挡在他身前，不让林铉靠近。  
  
“你们几个，快去把那陆遥绑了。你这魔头，等下有你好受的......”  
  
那些手下领了命便过去将陆遥绑了起来。  
  
“莫要、伤他。”林清开口了。  
  
林铉有些不明所以地看向了林清。  
  
“他......那魔头......给我下了咒。”林清吃力地说道：“同身咒。他收到的任何伤害......我都会一并受到。你若伤他，便是在伤我。”  
  
“什么......？”  
  
林铉有些震惊地蹲下查看了林清的伤口，随后又走到陆遥身边查看了他的伤口。  
  
果然都伤在同一处。  
  
“这该死的魔头，竟给你下这等恶毒的咒术，怪不得你会一直呆在他身边，他竟用这等方法将你捆绑。你莫慌，我定会帮你找到解除之法的。”  
  
“谢......兄长。”  
  
“你们几个。先把这陆遥关起来，好生看管。切记万不可对他动刑。”  
  
“是。”  
  
那些手下想带着陆遥往外走，但陆遥一直僵着不肯动，他死死地盯着林清。无奈之下，他们只能硬拖着他走。他们没有留意到，陆遥的手一直紧紧地撺着拳，紧到指甲都已经嵌进肉里了。

\------------------------  
微博@白无钺


	13. 黎光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这便是，你对陆遥做的事，利用人与人之间的信任来伤人

“阿沐，你要出门？烧......退了么？”林铉的声音从林清身后传来。

两天前林铉将陆遥关押起来后，便找了大夫帮林清包扎了伤口，并开了点风寒药。好在林清自己下剑的力道并不是很足，伤口虽然瘆人了点，却也没有什么大碍。他躺了两天，便已可以下地走路了，不过走动的时候，伤口还是有些隐隐作痛。

林清收回了准备跨出大门的步子，转过身看向林铉，他淡淡地回道：“出去走走。烧已经退了。还有......我现在是林清，那名字早已不用了。”

“抱歉，习惯了。前日......真是对不住你，我不知你还患着风寒，还......利用了你。”林铉有些忐忑地说道。

林清又看了他两眼，没有再说话，回过身准备继续往门外走去。

“你的灵力......果然......？”林铉在他还没出门前，又问了一句。

林清的身形停滞了一下，随即背对着他回道：“这好像......不关你的事。”

“......我不该问的。”

林清叹了一口气道：“他......还好么？”。

“托你的福，很好。”

“嗯。”林清应完，便跨出了大门。

待林清从街上回来时，已是下午。他带着一些吃食进了别院。

别院里，林铉正和身前的人说着些什么，他见林清回来了，便招呼他过去，给他介绍道：“这位是花古笙，花仙君。花仙君极其擅长易容，昨日多亏了他，才能将那陆遥抓了。”

昨日......便是他伤了阿遥么。林清朝那人看去。

那花古笙与林铉一般高，他的长相极为出众，五官像是画出来一般，很是勾人，他的眼尾微微上翘，看起来略有些妖异。

花古笙见林清在观察他，也朝林清看去，他眯着眼上下打量了一番林清，然后瞧着林清的脸露出了一丝厌恶地表情。

他看上去尤为讨厌林清，甚至不想与林清久呆，很快他就对林铉说道：“陆遥既已抓到，我的任务也完成了，便先行离去了。希望以后还有机会和林副将合作。”

“嗯，此次感谢花仙君的援手，仙君好走。”林铉微微颔首。

花古笙也礼貌性的向林铉点头示意了一下，便向外走去，路过林清时，他又冷眼瞥了一下林清，然后才轻哼一声离去。

目送花古笙离开后，林铉招呼林清在院子里坐下。

他看着林清怀里的纸包笑道：“你都这般年纪了居然还喜欢吃糖葫芦，怎么还买了两，买给我的吗？”

林清道：“你想吃便拿去。”

林铉笑道：“我说笑的。今日出去走了一圈，心情可好？外面可热闹？”

林清道：“嗯，还成。外面很喧哗，人似是比前日还多。”

林铉道：“那是自然，毕竟李珉要大婚了，刚大赦了天下。”

“李珉是......？”林清问道。

“啊，忘了你不喜国事了，李珉是如今的国君。三年前，先皇李翊（yi）遭人暗杀死了，他没有留下子嗣，所以由他的弟弟李珉登基了。”林铉解释道。

“嗯。”林清并不喜政事，他直接将这话题跳了去，问道：“你为何要抓陆遥？为了救我？”

林铉沉默了一下，回道：“救你是一方面，另一方面则因他是魔宫宫主。他在这一年里着实抓了不少官家子嗣。”

林清道：“他不是已将那些人放了么？”

“放了有什么用？”林铉笑道：“放了，他做过的那些事便会不存在了么？你可知，那些官家的公子们都闹到朝廷来了，说要我们抓了陆遥给他们一个交代。”

林清皱眉道：“我虽不喜政事，可也知，皇室一般不会涉足仙家之事。陆遥虽做过那等事，可魂萦宫好歹也是个修仙门派，皇室应当不会为了那些公子们，而去涉险涉足仙门才是。”

林铉叹了一口气道：“确是如此，此中若是没有些利益，皇室自是不会去涉足仙门之事。近些年来，外战内战接连不断，皇室国库紧缺。而那陆遥，也当真是个人才，他在国内经营着数百家商行，家底惊人。若能将他抓了......那他的那些财产，便能充归国库了......”

林清好笑道：“真不愧是皇室。这么多年了，竟还是这般丑恶模样。”

“林清......”

“对了，兄长。”林清道：“关于这魂萦宫，正好我有些事要同你讲。”

“何事？”

“我在这魂萦宫呆了半年之久，暗自打探到一些宫内的机密。”林清道。

林铉有些意外地看着林清道：“是何机密？”

“你靠过来些，我说与你听。”

林铉向林清靠近了一些。

林清凑过去，俯到他耳旁道：“那魂萦宫......”

“呃啊......”一阵刺痛猛地钻入了林铉的后颈，随即他整个人软倒在了石桌上，他难以置信地看着林清。

林清慢慢站起身，冷冷地看着林铉。

他缓缓抬起自己的右手，他的右手中指与拇指之间在阳光的照射下有些闪着光，那里，竟捏着一枚银针。

“林清，你竟然......！”

林清看了一眼手里的银针道：“这便是，你对陆遥做的事，利用人与人之间的信任来伤人。”

“你......！”

“把他的牢房钥匙和解药给我。”林清的声音清清冷冷的。

“你......”林铉微微颤抖着闭上了眼，过了一会儿道：“在我里衣口袋里，你自己拿吧。”

林清弯下身子，从他的衣物里摸出了一串钥匙和一个瓷瓶，然后低声道：“秦墨。”

“在。”

秦墨不知何时出现在了林清身后。

“我们去救他。”

“是。”

陆遥被关在地牢已有三日，这三日里，他们一直没有给他进食。他的双目被黑布蒙着，双手被铁索吊起挂在半空中，他的下半身是跪在地上的，双脚赤着，脚腕被铁索钉死在地上无法动弹。他的脖颈上也带着铁索，将他的脖子略微吊起，使他无法低头入眠。

没有灵力，目不可视，无法入眠，无法摄食，无法动弹。

陆遥的精神力已经被消耗到了极致。

他的神志很混乱，他不知道自己被关在这里多久了，也不知道自己还要被关多久。

他感觉自己一直在黑暗中沉堕。他的眼睛看不见，耳朵虽然听得见，可这地牢里安静地只剩下墙角滴水的声音，他的四肢快被吊得失去知觉了。

“林......清......”

在无边的黑暗里，他只能靠自己想象着林清的样子，来维持自己仅存的一点意识。

又不知过了多久，这寂静的黑暗世界里才终于有了一点动静。

过道里有了打斗的声音，外面好像有人闯进来了。

是有人来救自己了？谁？秦墨？

“走，我们快些进去。”

这个声音......林清？

呵，我怕是想他想疯了，怎么可能是他。

陆遥已经虚弱的连笑容都扯不出来了，只能在心里嘲笑自己。

来人的脚步声离陆遥越来越近，他听到了他们开锁的声音，然后一人朝着自己奔了过来。

“阿遥——！”那人喊道。

陆遥听到那个声音，浑身一颤。

然后那人帮他解了手上和脖子上的铁索，一把扯下了他双目上的眼罩。

一瞬间，微弱的光重新进入了陆遥的眼睛，将他的世界点亮。

而在这昏暗的地下室里，最耀眼的，便是他眼前之人。

良久，陆遥呆呆地看着林清没有动。

“你、你怎么了？”林清问他。

陆遥勉强勾起了一丝笑容道：“我怕.....我在做梦，想多看看你，以免梦醒了就见不到了。”说着，他将林清拥入了怀里。

“傻瓜......”林清弯了弯双眸。

林清将手里的钥匙递给了秦墨，秦墨蹲下将陆遥脚上的拘束也解了。

“宫主，快些离开这吧，等下要是来人了，我们不好应付。”秦墨道。

“嗯，我们还是快离开这。”林清说着，将怀里的人推开，然后他从手中的小瓷瓶里倒出一粒药丸放入自己嘴中，接着他弯下身子将自己的双唇贴到了陆遥的双唇上，他用舌头撬开了陆遥的双唇，然后卷着丹药往里送了进去。

完了，他将陆遥松开，笑道：“你曾这样喂过我。”

陆遥有些失神地看着林清。

“对了，秦墨，把那袋东西给我。”林清看向秦墨道。

秦墨将手上一直拿着的纸包递给了林清。

林清从纸包里翻找了一下，然后拿出了一块糕点塞进了陆遥嘴里，道：“我猜你许是饿疯了，白天出去买了点吃食。”

陆遥看着林清，愣愣的嚼着嘴里的糕点。

然后林清把剩余的整包糕点都塞入了他的怀里，拉着他的手将他扯了起来，弯眉笑道：“走了，遥君。”

\----------------------  
微博@白无钺


	14. 陆先生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先生给我取名陆遥，他希望我能看得远，走的远。

陆遥被林清拉了起来，还没等站稳，整个身子就不听使唤地往前倾了过去，林清赶忙扶住了他。

陆遥有些赧然道：“腿......麻了。”

林清笑着将他搀了起来，然后示意秦墨一起过来扶住他。

随后，林清和秦墨一左一右扶着陆遥出了地牢。

地牢外躺着一地的侍卫，是刚刚被秦墨收拾掉的。这些侍卫们都只是昏了过去，没有死。这毕竟是林铉的手下，林清没让秦墨下重手。

因地牢周围的侍卫们在林清二人闯入时已被解决的差不多了，现在他们向外走去，也没再遇到过多的阻拦了。

当他们行至前院时，林铉带着人赶到了，一大群守备军将林清等人团团围住。而林铉则站在守备军中央，面色有些难看地凝视着林清。

而林清也抬眸与林铉对视着。

此时，陆遥身上的毒已差不多解了，灵力和体力也都基本恢复了，他其实可以轻松地将眼前这些人击退，硬闯出去。但他也知林铉是林清的兄长，不敢随意动手，只静静地看着。

两边就这么互相看着对方，没有人动手，也没有人说话，整个前院里安静地有些诡异。

最后，还是林铉先开了口，他看着林清道：“林清，我需要一个解释。”

陆遥还不知林清对林铉下针的事，只当林铉是看不惯林清来救自己这个魔宫宫主，便说：“是我威胁......”

“我心慕于他，只是如此。”林清打断了陆遥的话，他向前踏出一步回道。

“你可是......！你怎能对他......？”林铉此前虽已有所怀疑，但此刻听林清亲口说出来，还是有些不敢相信，“所以你前日说中了那什么同身咒，是在骗我？”

林清低眉道：“我并没有骗你。你若伤他，便......如同是在伤我。”

“你莫是被他摄了魂了。”

“我很清醒。”

“他可是陆遥！是魂萦宫的宫主！那魂萦宫可是......”

“我知。”

“林清！”

“林铉。”林清抬眼看了看林铉道：“林家可曾允诺于我，予我我想要的生活？”

“是曾允诺于你。”

“陆遥乃是我命定之人，与他合籍便是我想要的。”

“你......你可知你在说什么胡话？”

“非是胡言”

“你当真要他......？”

“是。”

林铉皱着眉来回看了陆遥和林清好几眼。

“罢了，林家既曾承诺于你，若......这确是你想要的，我不会再对陆遥下手。”说罢，他轻叹一口气，挥手让守备军让出了一条道。

林清颔首向林铉行了一礼，便拉着陆遥向大门走去，路过林铉时，他低声道：“谢过兄长。”

“你……善自、珍重。”

秦墨早前便已将马车安置在了梓庄附近，待几人从梓庄出来后，他便去附近将马车牵了过来。

“宫主、林公子，上车吧。”秦墨将帘子掀开对二人说道。

“嗯，谢谢秦公子。”林清将衣摆打开，先上了车。

在陆遥准备上车时，秦墨将手里的剑交给了他：“宫主，您的佩剑。”

陆遥接过了剑，拇指轻轻抚了抚剑鞘道：“辛苦你了。”然后也一翻衣摆，跨上了马车。

“驾！”

马车在轻颠中向外驶去。

林清半个身子靠在车窗上，微微掀开点帘子，惬意地看着沿途的风景。

“你还想……逛这京城吗？”陆遥坐在他身旁问他。

“不必了。”林清笑着将帘子放下道，“这确是一个没法给人留下好回忆的地方。我们回去罢。”

“嗯。”陆遥一边应着声，一边将手挽过林清的腰，把他揽在怀里。

他的手轻轻地摸过林清的小腹，问道：“还疼吗？”

林清看了眼自己的小腹道：“不碍事。”

“下次，你莫要再伤了自己了。”陆遥将头靠在他的肩膀上，小心翼翼地抚着他的伤口。

林清道：“小伤罢了。若我不那样做，林铉可能会对你动刑，你若受了伤，我才是会真的疼。”

“你......哎……”陆遥轻叹一口气，将林清的身子朝自己这边转了些过来，然后他将林清领口的衣裳稍褪去一些，接着他俯下身子去亲吻了林清的锁骨。他一边吻着一边说道：“你可知......此番若你不去寻秦墨，他也是会自己找来的。我是......假意被擒的。”

“那日，我确是可以先将毒解了的。我之所以会带着毒伤来找你，一方面是担心你，另一方面，我想知道布下那局的幕后之人是谁。”陆遥慢慢从锁骨往上舔舐着，“但我没想到，那幕后之人竟是你兄长。更没想到，你竟然......竟然为了护我，自残了自己。”

“阿遥......嗯......”林清被吮地有些舒服，伸手挽住了陆遥的脖子。

“我那时看到你刺伤自己，真的是好生心疼。我好悔，悔自己没有去解了那毒，悔自己只能眼睁睁地看着血从你的身体里流出来。”陆遥贴上了林清的双唇。

“嗯......”林清与他唇齿相交。

陆遥与他玉液交融了许久，才将他松开，继续道：“我本是不惧那地牢的，想着顶多被关上几日。可在看到你伤了自己后，我竟怕了。我怕与你分开。”

他摸着林清的脸，拇指轻触着林清的薄唇道：“那几日，见不到你，我快被折磨疯了。”

“苦了......你了。”林清伸出手将陆遥额前的一丝垂发挽起道。

陆遥苦笑道：“苦了你了才是。你本不必受这伤。”

林清抬眸看着他道：“我见不得你受伤，即便我一早就知你能逃离那里，也还是会那样做的。”

“阿清……”

陆遥弯眸看了林清好一会儿后，又再度将身子贴了上去，舔弄着他的耳垂。

马车慢慢行进着，车外的声音时而喧哗时而寂静。又过了许久，车子停下了。陆遥将帘子掀开一些，往外瞟了一眼道：“到通关口了，马上出城了。”

“嗯。”

“你饿了没？要不要吃点东西？”陆遥一边问道，一边打开了林清给的纸包，往里看了看。

他发现纸包里有两根糖葫芦，便笑着取出了一根递给林清，然后将另一根拿在手里道：“其实，我也是长大了才吃到的这糖葫芦，我小时候很穷，什么都吃不到。”

他笑着抬起头，发现林清正饶有兴趣地看着自己，便继续道：“我曾经……只是个乞丐。

我无父无母，也不知自己姓甚名谁。

我时常在垃圾堆里找吃的，有教书先生看我可怜，便偶尔带点东西给我吃。

那时候的我，什么都不懂，甚至听不太懂人话。

我只知那给我东西吃的教书先生，是个好人。

有一次，我悄悄跟去了他的书院，我偷偷躲在书院的窗边听他讲课。教书先生发现后，不仅没有责骂我，还笑着帮我去搬了个凳子，让我去里面坐着听。

我跟着先生学了三年的书。

我的名字也是教书先生取得。先生姓陆，我便也姓陆。先生给我取名陆遥，他希望我能看得远，走的远。

和先生在一起的那段日子，是我童年时光里难得的平静日子……”

陆遥曾以为他可以就这样和先生一起平安的度过一生，可是好景不长，在他跟着陆先生学书的第四年，陆先生死了，是病死的。

直到先生病了，陆遥才知道，陆先生很穷，他穷的看不起自己的病。陆先生书院里的那些孩子，都是当地一些贫民人家的孩子。而他，从未收过那些孩子们的钱。

陆先生病逝后，很多人过来帮忙操办他的葬礼。

陆遥站在陆先生的床边，呆呆地看着往来的人群，很多人过来和他说话，可他听不真切，也看不真切，周围的一切都好像被蒙了一层纱。

他像个人偶般被拖去换上了白色的丧服。

陆先生的葬礼很简陋。大家只是将他的尸身放在了木堆上，然后在他的身上盖上了他的一些旧物——两套已经反复穿得褪了色的青色衣衫和一些平时教书用的纸笔——最后一把火将这些全烧了。

陆遥站在一旁，双眼空洞地看着眼前冲天的火光。

过了许久，当其他人去收拾陆先生的灰烬时，陆遥才后知后觉地反应过来，陆先生已经从这个世界上消失了，他再不会教导自己读书写字了，也再不会......对自己笑了。

陆先生......死了。

当陆遥终于意识到这个事实时，满腔的悲痛之情涌入了他的双眸之中，然后冰凉的液体从他的脸上滑落了，他愣神地抬手摸了自己的脸颊，然后呆呆地看着自己手上的泪水。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”陆遥失魂般的跪在了地上，失声痛哭了起来。  
\--------------------  
微博@白无钺


	15. 合春坊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是，那约定便成了我那时唯一的生存动力。

“陆先生死了以后，我也想跟着死去，但我终是办不到。我不知道怎么杀死自己。”陆遥道，“我那时想，也许可以饿死自己。可我毕竟是从小饿怕了，每次一饿，我的身体就会先于我的意志，去找东西吃。”

“我就那样浑浑噩噩地在陆先生的旧房子里呆了两天，最后终是受不住那悲凉的空旷，跑回了城里。”陆遥无奈地笑道。

“宫主，前方有个客栈，我们是否要在此地落脚？”秦墨的声音从车外传来。

“嗯。”陆遥掀开帘子看了看那客栈，对林清道：“阿清，已经很晚了，我们今日便在这住下吧。”

“嗯。”

陆遥笑了一下，然后率先下了马车。待林清下车时，他便一把将林清扯到怀里，将他打横抱起。

“你……”林清有些失措，赧然道，“放、放我下来。”

“你是伤员，莫要多动。”陆遥一边笑着，一边将他抱进了客栈。

客栈内原有些喧哗，但当陆遥抱着林清进去时，那些喧闹声便渐渐消了下去，大堂的客人们都有些有趣地看着新进来的陆遥等人。

“快，你看那两人。”

“......断袖？”

“真会玩。”

“那人长得还不错哎。”

“我想知道抱着的那个长什么样，这角度看不清脸啊。”

......

掌柜正在前台记账，忽然发觉店内的气氛有些诡异，便想看看情况。他一抬头就看到一个男人正抱着另一个男人站在自己面前，一时也愕然了。但他也并不是第一次见到这种情况，很快便收起了自己的惊愕，问道：“几位打尖还是住店？”

陆遥看了一眼正在努力把头埋在自己颈间的林清，笑道“住店，两间房。”

掌柜道“好的，这是客房钥匙。小二，带他们上去。”

“好嘞。”小二应声过来带着几人上了楼。

“这两间便是客人的房间了，客人要是有什么需求尽管跟我提。”小二的脸上堆满了笑容。

“等下送些酒菜来房里。”陆遥道。

“好的，客人。”小二乐呵呵地下了楼。

“秦墨，那一间给你。我和林清住这间。”陆遥对秦墨说道。

“是。”

陆遥进了房，将林清放在软塌上。

林清微微侧过身子，将脸别了过去。陆遥发现他的耳根子有些泛红。

“我一直以为你不会害羞。”陆遥稍稍弯下身子，玩味地看着他脸上的那一抹潮红。

“……”林清垂下了眼帘。

正当陆遥打算去调弄他一下时，林清忽然开口道“……后来呢？”

“什么？”陆遥被问的有点懵。

“你回到……京城以后……”

陆遥愣了一下，他停下了手上的动作，在林清身旁坐下。

他有些呆滞地看着前方，思绪穿过眼前的白墙回到了多年前的那个夜晚：“后来……我遇到了一个少年。”

“那少年不知为何被一群人追捕着。我那时正无趣，便出手帮了他。”

“那少年获救以后，说将来要是还能再见面的话，便会报答我。”

“我那时许是话本子看多了，竟脱口而出让他以身相许，”陆遥笑着摇了摇头，“更好笑的事，那少年居然说‘好啊’，我也是很意外。”

“我虽并不太信那少年一定会遵守这离谱的约定。但不管怎样，他既应了我，我便想再见他一次。”

“于是，那约定便成了我那时唯一的生存动力。”

“再后来......”

再后来，小陆遥觉得既然自己还想和那少年见面，便不能再这么混沌地活下去了。

若还是以目前这种食不果腹的状态苟延着，兴许会活不到与他再相见的那天。

“我得去找份活技，赚些银钱。”他想。

他来到河边准备清洗一下自己。

清澈的河面上倒映着他那稚嫩的面庞，他抬起手胡乱地揉弄起了自己的脸颊——那少年说他长得好看，这样算......好看吗？——他试着勾了勾自己的嘴角，扯出了一个浅浅的笑容。

陆遥将脸洗净后，又拉扯了一下自己的衣衫，那是一件已经打满了补丁、灰的看不出原色的旧衣裳，尽管如此，他还是想试图让它变得整洁些。

做完这些后，他站在原地左右看了看自己，喃喃道：“这样......应该比原先干净些了？”

他有些忐忑地回到了城里。

“先去......那家问问吧。”陆遥看着对面的一家酒楼想。

那酒楼日日人声鼎沸，客人络绎不绝，而店小二，现正站在门口笑容灿烂地欢迎着每一个路过的人。

“您好，请问您这边需不需要佣......”

“滚开，臭要饭的。”那店小二看都没看陆遥一眼，就将他一脚踢开了。

“啊——！”陆遥整个身子被踹到了旁边的墙上。

他挣扎着爬了起来，一边擦着嘴角的血迹，一边看向了店小二。

“哎你，你还敢瞪我。”那店小二注意到了陆遥的视线，又叱骂着过来给他补了一脚。

“呃啊。”陆遥疼得捂住了自己的小腹。

他不敢再去看那小二，强忍着疼痛走向了下一家。

“呃，您......好，请问贵店需要打杂的仆役吗？”

“死叫花子，滚开！”

“您好，我看到贵店门口招......”

“小孩子来干嘛，快滚快滚。”

“那个，我什么都能做......”

“我让你滚你听见没有！”

“请问......”

“走开点，你挡道了。”

“请......”

“滚开！”

......

陆遥就这样在骂声和拳脚中度过了一整天。

到了傍晚的时候，他的身上已满是淤青与血污了。

“好......饿啊。”陆遥虚弱地靠在墙边，身体慢慢地顺着墙体滑了下去，坐在了地上。

他将脑袋埋在自己的双膝之间，低声自语道：“明天......明天再去稍远点的店问问吧。”

疲惫与睡意就这么袭了上来。

正当陆遥打算就这样睡去时，有人走到了他的面前。

一开始，陆遥还只当这是个路过的人，并没放在心上。可好半晌过去了，那人还站在陆遥面前，没有半点要离开的样子。

陆遥莫名的觉得有些不安，便抬头看了看那人。那人有点驼背，五官都缩在一起，贼眉鼠眼的，正眯着眼诡异地盯着陆遥笑。

陆遥本能的对眼前之人产生了厌恶之情，他皱了皱眉，起身打算离这个奇怪的人远点。

“哎，莫走莫走。”陆遥刚离开两步，那怪异的人就开口了。

“？”陆遥回过头看着那人。

“我窥察你一天了。你是不是想有份营生呀？”那人说话的声音有些尖锐，又有些嘶哑，很是难听，“我这里有份很好的活计，你要不要做呀？”

“是什么活？”陆遥皱眉问道。

“就是来我们合春坊打打杂，很轻松的呵呵呵呵。”那人搓了搓手，笑呵呵道，“像你这种脸蛋子，在我们那很吃香的，不用干累活都能挣到钱。”

“合春坊……那不是，春院吗？”陆遥的眉头锁的更深了，他虽年纪小，却也知这合春坊是个烟花之地。

“啊哟，看不出来，你这小娃懂得还挺多。”那人继续眯眼笑道，“怎样，来我们合春坊罢，活儿轻松，月钱又多。”

“不去。”陆遥转身就走。

他虽是想挣钱，却也不是想去这烟花之地赚这花柳之钱。

“呀，别走呀。”那人一把抓住了陆遥的手腕，将他硬扯了回去。

“你、你松手！”陆遥试图挣扎着甩开那人的手。

可那毕竟是个成年男子，力气不知比陆遥大上了多少倍，他怎么可能挣得开。

“你放手！我不去！放手！”陆遥一边嘶吼着一边怒视着那人。

那人依旧诡异地看着陆遥笑，他一手紧紧地抓着陆遥的手腕，而另一只手则抓上了陆遥的下颚，将他的脸蛋抬起，啧啧称道：“看看这桀骜、不服软的眼神，定能博得那些大人们的喜爱的。”

“滚开，放手！”

“嘿嘿嘿，跟我走吧。”他拉起陆遥就要往巷子深处走去。

“该死的，谁来......”

“谁来救救你？”那人突然停下了脚步，好笑地看着陆遥道，“你以为你是谁，不就是个脸蛋好看点的破乞丐。谁会愿意为了你和我们合春坊作对。来，我给你提早认知一下自己的处境。”说着，他就猛地转身把陆遥拽上了街。

“啪。”还没等陆遥站稳，那人就狠狠地抽了他一巴掌。

这突如其来地一巴掌打得陆遥大脑一阵空白。

待他慢慢回过神来后，发现他们正站在集市的中央，人流密集处。两边都是往来的行人，但这些行人却如同没有看见他们一般，淡漠地从一旁走过。不仅如此，有些人甚至还刻意绕着他们走，生怕自己招惹到不该惹的麻烦。

“来，你看看，谁愿意帮你？嘿嘿嘿......”那人得意地笑着。

“啊呀！”他正笑到一半，突然怪叫了一声，松开了抓着陆遥手腕的手。陆遥看准时机，将他推开，慌忙夺路而逃。

而那人则吃痛地看着自己的手背，在他的手背上，印着一个鲜红的牙齿印。

陆遥拼了命地跑过了好几个街区。最后终于是累得跑不动了，停在一个小巷子里大口喘着气。

“跑够了？”陆遥的身后蓦地响起了一个低沉的声音，并不是之前那人的声音。

陆遥惊恐地想回过身去看身后之人，可还没等他转过身，他的后颈就被人猛地劈了一掌。

“呃啊......”随后，他便软倒在了那人的手臂上。

“你太大意了，竟连这种小鬼都看不住。”

“呸，这死小鬼，竟敢咬我，之后有他好受的。”

这是陆遥失去意识前听到的最后两句话。  
\-----------------  
微博@白无钺


	16. 玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看你这浑身长刺的模样，以后就叫你玫瑰好了。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，怎么样，是好货吧？”一个嘶哑的男声说道。

“倒是不错，看着像是个极品。”另一个中年女声回道。

“那赏钱......”

“自是少不了你的。”

呃......我在哪......

陆遥从昏迷中渐渐转醒过来，朦胧中听到一男一女正在不远处聊天。

他的后颈还有些疼痛，身体似乎被绳索捆着，不太能动弹。他的双手被反缚在身后，双脚脚腕处有冰凉的触感，大约是戴着铁索脚链。

他勉力地抬头看了看四周，发现自己躺在一个昏暗封闭的房子角落，边上还堆着不少杂物。房子里唯一的光线是从门口传来的，而在房门处，正站着两个人。

其中一人便是之前那怪异的人，而站在那怪异的人对面的，是一个姿态风骚、体形略有些丰臃的中年女人。女人一边和那人攀谈，一边时不时地吮两口手里的烟。

又过了会儿，两人的谈话似是结束了，那男人向女人点头哈腰了一阵后便离去了。然后女人转过身看向了陆遥。

“醒了？”她一边说着，一边朝陆遥走来。

她走到陆遥面前，俯视着问道：“小鬼，叫什么名字？”

陆遥没有回答她。

“问你话呢。”那女人抬起就是一脚。

“呃啊。”

“叫什么名字？”女人又问。

“咳咳。”陆遥咳着血依旧没有答话。

女人眯起了眼，有些生气。她伸手抓起了陆遥的头发，将他的半个身子带离了地面。

她端倪了一番陆遥的脸，轻哼一声道：“要不是看在你长了一张好脸的份上，我现在就撕烂你这张嘴。”说着，她将陆遥甩到了一旁的墙上。

“啊——！”陆遥吃痛的喊出了声。

“罢了，反正你的名字也不重要。”她又用脚踢了踢在地上痉挛着的陆遥道：“看你这浑身长刺的模样，以后就叫你玫瑰好了。”

“我不是......！”陆遥听到这令他感到羞辱的名字，忍不住反驳道。“呃啊——！”

女人将脚踏在陆遥身上左右捻了捻，又吸了一口烟道：“你现在是我的东西，我说你是什么，你就是什么，我让你做什么，你就得做什么。”

“呃。”陆遥咬紧了牙关，忍着这骇人的疼痛，他的额头已疼得渗出了不少冷汗。

他没有办法也没有能力反抗目前的局面，不甘之下，他只能狠狠地瞪着那女人。

“嗯？小鬼，你这抗拒的眼神可得好好改改啊，在我们这......”女人正想训斥陆遥，突然发现他的胸口滑出了一枚玉佩：“这是什么。”那女人伸手将玉佩扯了下来。

“还给我！”陆遥看到玉佩被夺去了，原先隐忍的脸上出现了一丝焦灼。

他想将东西抢回来，可身体被缚着，还被踩着，只能不停在地上挣扎。

女人瞥了陆遥一眼，心道，这玉佩什么来头，竟让这小鬼如此激动。她好奇地翻看起了玉佩，边看边自语道：“这玉的质地倒是独特的很，民间的玉器店里似乎没有卖这类的，我记得……之前来过的几个大人身上似乎有佩戴差不多的。这莫不是宫里的东西？”

“喂，小鬼，这东西你偷来的？”女人问他。

“不是！还我！！”

“嗯？”她有些有趣的看着陆遥。

她虽不知这玉佩与这小鬼到底有何干系，但既然这小鬼如此在意这玉佩，倒是可以……

她拿起玉佩在陆遥面前晃了晃，问道：“这东西对你很重要？”

“......还我！”陆遥瞪着她。

“哦？不重要，那我现在就把它丢了。”女人说着就要把东西带出去。

“不要！”陆遥瞪大了双眼。

“呵。看来是很重要的东西了。”女人把玩着玉佩道，“你若是还想要这东西，就听话一点。”

“不然的话，”女人冷哼一声，“我现在就把这东西丢了，或者卖了，让你这辈子也找不到它。”

“不要——！”

女人的嘴角微微勾起了一些，她弯下身子，抬起了陆遥的脸庞道，“那你听话一点。你若是听话了，我便将这东西还你。对了，先把你这反抗的眼神给我收收。”

女人一边说着一边用手指磨蹭着玉佩，大有你不照做我就立刻丢了这东西的趋势。

陆遥又瞪了她好一会儿，然后像是做了什么决定般，咬着下唇微微颤抖着闭上了眼。再次睁开眼睛的时候，他眼底的抗逆已经荡然无存了，取而代之的是平淡又温顺的眼神。

“对，对，这样就对了。”女人满意地笑出了声，“从现在起，我就是你的妈妈了。来，叫一声我听听。”

“......是，妈妈。”陆遥垂眉道。

“很好，很好。你先在这呆会儿，我去叫人过来。让其他人把规矩教你。”女人一边说着，一边向外走去。

“玉、玉佩......！”陆遥在她还没走出屋子时，追问道。

“哦，玉佩啊，”女人将玉佩取出，挂在阳光下晃了晃，道：“你乖一点，把规矩都好好学完了，我就还你。”说罢，她将玉佩收起离开了屋子。

“呯！”大门被关上了。

这本就是一间没有窗的屋子，原先唯一的亮光也是门外透进来的，现在这大门一关，整个屋子就陷入了一片漆黑。

这沉闷的黑色再加上刚刚的折磨，陆遥整个人是又疼又累。

没过多久，他就陷入了沉睡。

......

嘶......好疼......好疼......

好疼啊......

有什么在触碰自己的伤口......

好疼......

当陆遥混混沌沌的意识到有人正在触碰自己后，他感到一阵恶寒，猛地睁开眼睛推开了身边之人，然后惶恐地往后退。

“呀！”身边传来了一个少女的惊叫。

“呃……”陆遥才刚刚苏醒，还有些迷茫，他用手撑着头，回忆了一下之前的事，后知后觉的发现自己身上已没了绳索的束缚。

他抬起头看向了身旁。

在他身旁，跪坐着一个秀雅端庄约莫二十岁左右的少女。少女见陆遥在观察自己，便朝他笑了笑道，“别怕，我只是在给你上药。”

陆遥这才发现少女的身边摆满了药瓶，而自己的伤口上已被涂了不少药膏。

“你好，我是合春坊的舞姬元素。你可以叫我阿元或者阿素。”元素弯眉道，“妈妈叫我过来教你一些基本的礼节。你是叫……玫瑰吧？”

“我不......”陆遥正想反驳，耳旁兀的响起了那女人的声音。

只要你乖一点，我就把东西还你。

“……是的，我是玫瑰。”陆遥低眉道。

元素看他刚刚那般反应，便猜到这不是他本名了，她有些苦涩的笑道，“是妈妈给你取的名字吧。哎，没法子，在这里妈妈说的便是一切。来，你过来点，我继续给你上药。”

陆遥看她应是没什么恶意，便靠过去了些。

元素一边帮他上着药一边给他讲着合春坊的事。

合春坊，是京城著名的春院，已经开了几十年了。过来的客人大多是些达官贵族。正因有这些官家客人的存在，合春坊几乎可以在京城横着走。

被卖到这里的人基本是跑不掉的，整个京城都布满了合春坊的眼线，而且若是试图逃跑被抓回来，会受到生不如死的惩罚，所以元素劝陆遥不要动了逃跑的念头。

元素还和陆遥说，合春坊的名伎在十六岁之前，都是只卖艺的，她让陆遥不要太害怕。

而她也只是负责教陆遥一些基本的礼仪和一些艺伎该有的技能，像是琴技和舞技。

在帮陆遥上完药后，元素便准备离去了。

她收拾完药瓶，对陆遥道：“我还会再来的。另外，因你是刚被卖过来的，所以暂时还只能住在这仓库里。等你的艺技学的差不多了，我会帮你向妈妈要个房间。”

“谢谢阿元姐。”陆遥道。

其实他根本无所谓自己住在哪，确切地说，他根本就不想住在这里。

等元素离开后，陆遥便盘膝坐在地上，开始思考之后的打算。

逃，他是一定要逃的。

既然十六岁之前并不会被......那他现在便可以装的顺从一些。

等找机会拿回玉佩，便想办法离开这里。

一晃，五年过去了。

“你知道合春坊的那个新舞姬吗？好像叫玫瑰来着。”

“知道知道，上个月的公开表演我还去看了，特别美。而且没想到那竟是个男子。”

“居然是男人吗？我之前只是听人谈起过，还未曾亲眼见过。”

“那有机会你可一定要去看看，绝色啊。”

......

陆遥正穿着宽松的舞服在合春坊的一楼给人斟着酒。

“哟。玫瑰，这是新衣服吧，真美。”一个客人冲陆遥挤眉喊道。

陆遥为他倒满酒后，斜靠在桌子边上莞尔一笑，“谢谢客人的夸奖。”

“玫瑰今晚打算表演什么节目？”

“客人想看什么我就表演什么。”陆遥笑着将额前滑落的头发随意捋了捋。

他这恣意又妩媚的动作引得附近的客人一阵雀跃。

“玫瑰，再给我上一壶酒。”

“好的，客人。”

“玫瑰，我要加些小菜。”

“好的，就来。”

夜晚，陆遥回到自己的房里，将房门锁上。淫糜喧嚣的声音一瞬间被隔绝了开来。

他轻呼出一口气，将身上的配饰都摘了。脸上原有的灿笑在一瞬间都消失了，取而代之的是冰冷且充满寒意的脸庞。

他低头看向了自己的手掌，他的掌心之中慢慢凝出了一个淡白色的光球。

“快筑基了。”他轻喃道。  
\------------------------------  
微博@白无钺


	17. 鬼冥阁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不久之后，“玫瑰”这个名字便在暗杀界流传了开来。据传此人武功极高、办事凌厉不拖沓

半年前，陆遥去找元素。

他来到元素房门口，发现她正对着面前的两本书木然出神。

“阿元姐......？”陆遥试探性的问道。

“嗯？啊？啊！玫瑰？”元素从茫然中回过神来，“怎么了......找我有事？”

“并未有什么大事。我方才编了个新舞，想找你来看看。”陆遥笑道，“你若是忙着，我稍后再来。”

“啊......我无事。等等我就过去。”元素看了看陆遥，又道，“玫瑰你是不是识字？”

“嗯，认得一些。”

“那你过来看看。”元素将书往陆遥那边推了推，道，“看看这是何书。这两本书是昨日一位客人落下的。”

陆遥走到她面前将书拿起念道“断月......剑谱？樊华......心经？这是什么？”

他皱着眉翻看了一下书的内容，“这本......《断月剑谱》好像是一本剑法秘籍。而另一本......”

另一本陆遥就看不太懂了，他将书往后翻了翻，随意挑了一页念了出来，“.....人的周围到处充斥着灵流，感受这些灵流并将它们慢慢汇聚于丹田之中......”

这是什么？

像是之前一些客人们提起过的修真？

陆遥此前从未接触过修真之人，偶尔听人谈起，也只当是些茶余饭后的奇谈，他从未相信有人能在举手投足间毁天灭地。

但是手上的这本《樊华心经》怎么看都是一本修真法门。

原来这世上真的有人修炼吗？

“玫瑰......？另一本书怎么了？”元素看他盯着书半天没个反应，便出声问道。

“啊，没什么。”陆遥将书合上问道，“元素姐听说过修仙吗？这另一本书，好像是一本教人如何修仙的书。”

“修仙？倒是听客人谈起过。不过我从未见过真的修士，也不知这世上是否真的有人修仙。”元素将书拿起随意翻看道，“我原先看这书里印着奇怪的图样，有些好奇罢了。原来这竟是两本武功秘籍，真是无趣。”

陆遥笑道：“若阿元姐不喜这书，可否将书借于我？”

“你拿去就是，不必还我了。昨日那客人走得甚急，应是不会再回来了。”元素将书递给陆遥后便站起了身，“走罢，我去看看你的新舞。”

“嗯。”陆遥将书收好后，便跟着元素出了房间。

晚上，陆遥回到房里将门锁上后，便把《樊华心经》拿了出来。

他看着书，暗自忖度着，“试试吧……万一真的是修真的书。”

他开始按照书中的指示尝试引气入体。

也许是他本就有着良好的修炼根骨，很快他便引气成功了。

“这书......竟然是真的。”陆遥怔怔地看着手上的书。

而且若这本《樊华心经》是真的，那另一本《断月剑谱》想来也是真的。

不过这《樊华心经》可以在房中修炼，这《断月剑谱》他该怎么练？他既没有剑，也没有可以练习的空地。

陆遥撑着脑袋想了一阵，过了会儿，他像是想到了什么好法子，微微勾起了唇。

次日，陆遥在陪酒时，诱着一位客人将随身的配剑赠与了他。

他笑着向那位客人道谢道，“客人的剑可真是好，看得我直想舞剑。”

周围的客人听了，都来了劲，纷纷起哄，争相呼喊道，想看玫瑰舞剑。

“是、是，既然客人们想看，玫瑰就努力练练。”陆遥笑着回道。

于是，那日起，陆遥便开始在后院练剑。合春坊的妈妈看了，只当他是想讨好客人，还将他夸耀了一番。

又过了几个月，陆遥成功进入了筑基期。而他的断月剑也顺利练到了第八重。

陆遥从冥想中慢慢睁开眼睛，低声喃喃道，“若只这样独自练习怕是不行，我需得找人对练才是。”

他思索了一下，便从床上爬了下来，开始化妆打扮。他将配饰都带齐后，套上了宽大的舞服，踏出房门走向了大堂。

“这么晚了客人还要出去干活？”陆遥一边给客人倒酒一边问道。

“呃......没办法......有笔大生意要做。”那客人已喝得有些醉了，“不过玫瑰不必担心我，我在......我在鬼冥阁......请了......帮手助我。”

“哦？”陆遥挑了挑眉问道，“鬼冥阁......是何地？我从未听闻过，可否告知于我？”

客人醉醺醺地看了一眼陆遥，有些嘚瑟地说道：“想你......想你一个舞姬......也不会知道......鬼冥阁......嗝儿。那儿......就是......就是个......”

......

当晚，陆遥穿着黑色的紧身衣，戴着银色的面具，从房间的窗口跳了出去。

他在屋顶上飞驰了一阵后，跳落到一个僻静的巷子里。他按照那客人的描述，找到了一个看似年久失修的茶楼，而那茶楼的门口坐着两个昏昏欲睡的老头。

陆遥向走向其中一个老头，开口道：“今晚的月色很好。”

那老头抬起一只眼，淡淡地瞥了他一眼道：“明晚也会不错。”

陆遥又道：“来日不如当下，期未不如享今。”

老头的神情有些微变，他缓缓地将两只眼睛都睁开了，继续道：“愿擎漆黑之暗戟。”

“破未晓之迷渊。”陆遥回道。

老头上下打量了陆遥一番，然后慢慢站起身往茶楼里面走去，“跟我来吧。”

陆遥默默地跟在他身后。

老头带着陆遥走进了茶楼里的一个隔间，然后他来到旁边的柜台上，用手转了转其中一个茶壶，紧接着柜台附近的地面上就出现了一个暗道。

老头用下巴指了指暗道：“下面。”

陆遥朝老头点头示意了一下，便走下了楼梯。

看着陆遥渐渐消失在过道里，老头暗自叹道：“真是一辈不如一辈，居然连这般年纪的人都......”

陆遥独自向下走着，暗道里没有一点灯光，越往下走越是漆黑。他怕会遇到些不测，便在指尖凝出了一些火光。

这条过道着实有些长了，他前行了好一会儿才重新看到光亮。

他灭去了指尖的火光，继续往前走去，前方的过道开始渐渐有了油灯。再往前，他便走出了过道。

过道的正前方，有一个紧闭着的大门，而在大门的右侧，站在一个擎着纸笔，书生模样的青年。

青年看着从过道出来的陆遥，碎念道：“新面孔？”

等陆遥步至他面前时，他便问道：“来此地所求为何？”

陆遥答道：“钱。”

青年提笔记下，又问：“你的名字是？”

陆遥道：“......玫瑰。”

青年又将他的名字也记下，然后从一旁的架子上取下了一个木牌递给陆遥道：“进去里面直走，然后右拐，丙字三号房。”说毕，旁边原先紧闭着的大门缓缓打开了。

陆遥接过木牌道了声谢，便走进了大门。

大门里似乎是一个议事大堂，左右两边都站着不少人在互相攀谈。陆遥径直穿过了这些人来到了丙字三号房。

应是这里了。

陆遥核对了一下门牌后便推门走了进去。

房间里很空旷，除了最里面有一个书架外什么都没有。

除此之外，里面站着四个人，其中一个像是管事的人看到陆遥进来后，问道，“新来的？”

“嗯。”

“小娃娃，这里可不是你这种年纪该来的地方，一不小心，你的命就没了。”另外三人中，一个身材稍壮硕些的大汉过来搭上陆遥的肩膀道。

陆遥一把拍开了那大汉的手，看向了那个管事的道：“试试？”

管事的允诺般的点了点头，然后眼神示意了一下其他三人，其他三人也意会般的点了下头。

瞬息间，方才还在陆遥身边搭话的大汉，直接击出了一拳，陆遥轻轻跳起躲开了那一拳，然后在空中翻了个身，轻盈地落在大汉的手臂上，随后旋身飞起一脚将大汉踢飞。

他这边刚击退一个，另外两个便同时攻了过来，他们一人使剑一人使鞭。陆遥向后下腰躲过了两人的攻击，然后用手撑着地，将脚抬起击飞了使剑人的剑。他将剑击飞后，手腕使力，整个人从地上弹起，再次落地时，他将那使剑人也一同踢飞了。

而就在他将人踢飞的同时，使鞭人看准时机，朝他甩出一鞭，陆遥侧过身子将那一鞭躲了去，然后抬起手抓住了鞭子一端，用力一扯，他竟将使鞭人和鞭子一同拉扯了过来。

随后陆遥用脚尖将地上的剑勾起，他伸手将剑接下，把剑横在了使鞭人的脖子上。

“好，好，太漂亮了。”管事的忍不住鼓起了掌，“真是英才出少年，这一套下来，行云流水，气壮山河，没有半点破绽。妙，实在是太妙了。你叫什么名字。”

“玫瑰。”陆遥将剑撤了下来。

“好，好一个玫瑰。都说带刺的不好惹。”管事的大笑着继续问道：“你来这丙字房，想来是要钱？”

“是。”

“那么，暗杀做吗？”

“我可以挑暗杀的对象吗？”

“可以。”

“那便做。”

“好，很好。你过来这边，这是最近的几个需要暗杀的对象，你看看你要接哪个......”

......

不久之后，“玫瑰”这个名字便在暗杀界流传了开来。据传此人武功极高、办事凌厉不拖沓，只要是他接手的任务便从未失败过。传闻又说，此人很挑暗杀对象，非大奸大恶之人不杀。一时之间，竟惹得不少官吏纷纷从良。

而自始至终，没有人把这个“玫瑰”和合春院的头牌舞姬“玫瑰”联系在一起。


	18. 和合双修

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他身后不知何时站了一个戴着银色面具的少年，正冷冷地睥睨着他。

“不要！放过我，放过我！求求你！放过我……”女子缩在床角落里紧紧地抓着被子，不停地打颤。

她被扒的只剩下亵衣，惶恐地看着离她越来越近的男人。

男人邪笑着扑了过去，开始拉扯她身上的被子，“嘿嘿嘿……小娘子莫怕，我不会弄疼你的。”

“不要……放过我，求求你，放过我……”女子拼命地摇着头，她的五指死死地扣着被子，不肯松手。

“来吧，美人儿～”男人加大了手上的力道用力一扯，将那被子扯了开来，他色眯眯看着女子道：“莫怕莫怕，我可是个曾修过仙的，与我合欢可是大有好处的，我……呃！！！”

男人的话还没讲完，身体就被一柄长剑贯穿了。他愣愣地看着穿透自己前胸的剑，然后僵硬地转过头看向身后。

在他身后不知何时站了一个戴着银色面具的少年，正冷冷地睥睨着他。

然后少年动了动手腕，将剑抽了出来。

“啊——！”随着凄惨的喊叫声，男人痉挛着倒了下去。

少年漠然地看着渐渐不再动弹的男人，上前将他翻了个面。

他伸手在那男人的前胸摸索了一阵，然后从他的上衣衣襟内摸出了一本书。他随意翻了翻，便将书收了起来。接着又摸了摸男人的身侧，从男人的腰间解下了一块黑色的木牌。他确认了一下木牌后，便转身打算离去。

“少、少侠！”床上的女子见他将要离去，便出声喊住了他。

少年停下了离去的脚步，回过身看向了她。

“我的衣......”女子的声音在对上少年的双眼时，骤然遏住了——少年的眼睛里没有半点生气，有的只是凛然与杀意。

被那双眼睛盯着看，女子竟觉得自己浑身发冷，她有些后悔自己喊住了这少年。

她不敢再与少年对视，微微低下了头，犹豫了片刻后断断续续道：“我......我......那个，衣服被那禽兽......不、那个......我无、无事......”女子还在酝酿自己的措词时，一样黑色的东西丢到了她的身上。

“啊。”她被吓了一跳，转而缓过神发现那是一件黑色的外套，她愣愣地拿起外套，抬起头想再看看那少年时，却发现房里早已没了人。

陆遥走在巷子里，随手将手上的木牌一丢，一旁便有人将那木牌接了去。

“我让你帮我查的人有消息了吗？”陆遥问身旁那人。

“目前还没有。只凭借那些描述很难调查。若你能将他的某样信物拿来，或许能查到些什么。”那人回道。

“嗯，过些日子我便会将信物拿来给你。”陆遥道。

“那便先这样，我先回去交差了，你自己小心。”说完，那人便隐在了黑暗中。

陆遥看他已离去，也伸出手，手掌向下，施展了一个小型传送阵将自己送回了合春坊。

陆遥刚回到房里，便听到门口传来了敲门声。

“玫瑰？玫瑰你在吗？你睡了吗？”元素的声音从门外传来。

“啊，我在沐浴，阿元姐等我一下。”陆遥一边说着，一边开始将衣服褪去。

他将衣物丢到屏风后面，用水咒稍稍打湿了头发，然后从一旁抓过一块浴布，装作正在擦拭头发的样子将门打了开来。

“阿元姐，这么晚了来找我，有事？”陆遥问她。

“无事，我只是来给你送衣服罢了。”元素将手里的衣服递给了陆遥道，“明日有你的专人舞场，妈妈特地叫人给你做了套新衣服。”

“啊，谢谢阿元姐。”陆遥伸手将衣服接过。

“对了，明日你得连着跳两个时辰的舞，今晚要好好休息。”元素道。

“嗯，我过会就歇息了。阿元姐也早些去歇着吧。”

“既然东西已经送到了，我这便回去了。”元素一边说着一边帮陆遥带上门。

“没想到玫瑰已经这么大了......”元素在门彻底关上前，轻轻念叨了一句。

“什么？”

“没什么，早些安歇吧。”说完，她就将门彻底合上了。

陆遥没有发现的是，元素在说这话时，神情有些怪异。

陆遥将那刚拿到的新衣服随手丢在一旁，然后挥手在自己的房间内设下了一个结界。接着他从方才脱去的衣物里拿出了一本书——《混元和合》。

这是他从先前被他杀掉的那个男人身上搜到的书。那时看此书像是一本修炼功法，便顺带带了回来。

陆遥斜靠在椅子上，将书打开。

《混元和合》是一本教人如何双修的书，书中记载，只要合理的利用双修之法，便可快速的提升修真之人的境界。

“双修......”陆遥低声默念了一下，“这名字怎么听着有些......”

他又将书往后翻了翻，随着书中内容的递进，陆遥的脸色渐渐变得有些难看起来。在翻阅了小半本书后，他猛得站起身将书摔在了桌子上。

“这，这书竟然教人......！”

他作为一个从小在春院长大的人，自是知道这书中的双修意指为何。

他本就恨极了合春坊，恨极了那些春事，现在竟看到这样一本功法，气不打一处来。

他又瞥了两眼这《混元和合》，然后左手将它抓起，右手引了个火决，打算就这样将它烧了。

“......”半晌后，陆遥还是没有将书点燃，“该死。”

他暗骂一声，把书丢到一旁，整个人又坐回了椅子上。

他用手撑着额头，喃喃道，“不知道他现在怎么样了。”

陆遥的眼前浮现出了当年的那个少年。

他犹记得那少年与他初遇时，着一身华冠丽服，戴一席琳琅珠翠，一看便知不是普通人家的孩子。且那时合春坊的妈妈也提过，少年赠予他的玉佩不是民间该有的东西。

那少年说不定是宫里的人，更有甚者，也许是皇族。

他既已有着如此强大的身世，却依然被人追捕着。那追捕他的人，想来是有着更为恐怖的背景。

“我若是要护他，只现在这般实力怕是不够，我还需变得更强些，哪怕是......”陆遥看向了那本《混元和合》，“哪怕是用这种功法......”

陆遥虽仍不想练这功法，但他好歹还是先把口诀给记了下来。

很快，便到了第二日。

陆遥从打坐中睁开了双眼，他起身用水诀将身子清洗了一下，然后穿戴好服饰出了门。

三个时辰后，陆遥走下了舞台。

他一边往后台走去，一边随意地用衣袖揩了揩汗。

“辛苦了辛苦了。”合春坊的鸨母笑着过来帮陆遥扇扇子，“来人，快给玫瑰上茶。”

一旁的侍女立刻递上了一杯茶。

陆遥一边走着，一边接过茶杯大口喝了几口，然后他将茶杯丢回给侍女，径自走进了休息室。他在休息室里随意找了个座，斜靠了下去，开始思索今晚鬼冥阁的任务。

但不知怎么的，他觉得自己的大脑有些浑浊，思想变得很难集中。

“......好困。”是因为昨日没睡吗？怎么觉得今日格外累。他用手撑着头，靠在椅子上想小憩一下。

“玫瑰呀。”鸨母不知何时在他身旁坐下了，她一边给陆遥扇风一边说道，“没想到这一转眼，就这么多年过去了。这些年真是辛苦你了。”

陆遥抬起沉重的眼皮看了她一眼，含糊地应道：“嗯......”

“你也长大了，该懂事了......”鸨母的声音似乎开始变得朦胧不清。

“嗯？嗯......”她在说什么......

“你也到了年纪了......也该......”

陆遥渐渐地听不清她的声音了。

“嗯......”

好困......

好想睡......

想睡......

然后陆遥终于是支撑不住，倒在了座位上。

……

陆遥是在一张床上醒来的，他一清醒便知自己先前被下了药。

是那杯茶......？

陆遥试着活动了一下自己的身体，他发现自己的四肢使不上力，应该是还有些迷药残留在体内。不过若只是这些残留的药渣，他用些时间就能将其逼出。

他又左右看了看房内的布局和装饰，想来应是合春坊的某间“上房”。

呵，我真是大意了。居然忘了今日是我的十六岁“生辰”。

当然，这并不是陆遥真的“生辰”。这只是他刚被卖到合春坊时，随口胡诌的。正因为是他随口编的，所有他一直没有把这日子记在心上。

陆遥正想着，不远处传来了珠帘被掀开的声音，陆遥朝声音的源头看去，一青年男子从房间另一端走了过来。

他看到陆遥醒了，便高兴地快步过来道：“玫瑰，你醒了。”

陆遥看他过来，立刻装出了一副刚清醒的样子，有些迷糊的回道：“呃......你是何人？我为何会在这里？”

他得想办法拖延些时间，好让他把药逼出体内。

“你......咳，你被我买了下来。”青年许是第一次做这种事，显得有些拘谨。

“是......是么？”陆遥垂眉，露出一副有些难过的样子。

“你.....玫瑰莫怕。我、我同那些人不一样的。”那青年有些羞涩道，“我、我是一名散修，会些法术。你若与我合欢的话，可、可沾到一些仙气。”

“哦？竟然是一位仙君。”陆遥故作吃惊道，“仙君说的法术可是......双修？”

“你，你竟然知道？”那青年有些意外道，“是，是双修。玫瑰若与我双修，能得到不少益处。”

“益处？”一直低着头的陆遥突然微微抬起了头，冲那青年露出了一个诡异的笑容道，“就凭你，一个筑基？”

他终于将体内的药都逼了出来，然后在青年震惊中，从床上走了下来。

他捋了捋头发，一边冷笑着，一边朝青年走了过去。

“你、你......？”青年不清楚陆遥为何突然像是变了个人。

他看着朝自己走来的陆遥，觉得脊背阵阵发凉。惊惧之下，他竟向陆遥丢去了一个法术。

然后更令他感到恐惧的事发生了，那法术在快碰到陆遥时，像是撞到了什么屏障般，破碎了。

这只有在修真境界差距过大时才会发生。

“这……怎么会……”青年惊恐地向后退去，惊慌失措中，他撞到了手边的柜子，整个人跌坐在地上。

再抬起头，陆遥已经站到了他的面前，他看着陆遥颤声道：“你怎么会......怎么会是......金丹。”

陆遥没有说话，他歪了歪脑袋，好笑的看着青年。

“你……你想做什么？”青年想站起身，却发现自己被灵压压得起不来。

“做什么，双修啊。”陆遥笑了，“正巧，我昨日刚背过口诀。”

“什么？等等......不要……别过来......啊——！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

青年凄惨的叫声回荡在房间内......

“嗯……”陆遥感受了一下自己体内的灵力波动，道，“他倒也没骗人，确有些益处，灵力充盈了不少，谢了。”

陆遥瞥了一眼在床上浑身是伤、奄奄一息的青年后，大步离开了房间。

——————————————————————————  
下一章陆遥篇结束_(:3  
进入婚礼篇~  
我的微博@白无钺

如果我哪天断更了，可能是我懒得传了（。）可以去我微博翻（。）


End file.
